


Titan Studios

by LevisTears



Series: The cycle must continue [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Everyone Has Issues, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Levi/Erwin Smith-centric, M/M, Mute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Religion, Rich Erwin Smith, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Sugar Daddy Erwin Smith, Sweet Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teen Romance, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Transphobia, Trauma, teen!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: When Levi Ackerman's life is saved by Erwin Smith, his lover from past lives, he is brought into a world of money and love. But as he recovers from what happened to him during them and now, Erwin and he find themselves stuck in between the line of secret lovers and taboo.Arc 1- We meet again- ch 1-?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: The cycle must continue [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106618
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been planning this fic since 2016 and it has become my child at this point. I would love it if you showed me your support with this fic.
> 
> This story is about Erwin and Levi, each suffering in their own ways and finding happiness with each other when they meet again in another life and Levi isn't the only one who remembers their past lives. It is going to be slow burn and show the progression of their relationship over the years and the tension between them until Levi is old enough to be seen as his boyfriend as it is seen as taboo.
> 
> About relationships, there will be scenes with other characters sleeping with the other because of their job or past feelings. Casual sex to be straightforward. Multiple storylines are going on with the characters which are hinted at throughout and issues people have.
> 
> In the notes of every chapter, I will include links to references where I can. This will be settings and that sort of stuff. Also If I feel as if a certain song fits the tone of the chapter, It will be included in the notes.
> 
> Also, I am aiming to have the biggest fic in this fandom and hopefully, this one or my other active fic will do just that.
> 
> I think that is it. Hope you enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his hope is lost, he happens to find someone who can help him find it again.

The last words Erwin Smith's father said to him, have failed in not leaving his head for the past month since his passing. A string of words he spoke to his son as he lay on his deathbed, slowly wasting away like the afternoon sun beside them outside his hospital window. Erwin remembers the moment clearly. That afternoon, he was dragged there by his older stepbrother against his will when he didn't want to go and was made to see their father. Erwin sat for around 10 minutes outside his room as his brother spoke to their father whilst he was mumbling distasteful words about this whole thing being pointless. Then came the moment when he heard shuffling and watched as his older stepbrother left his room, a somewhat annoyed and sour look on his face he didn't know he was pulling by Erwin's impression. Erwin didn't question it. Turning to Erwin, he adds "Dad wants to see you now" Nile sighs walking off towards his car "please just try and give him your attention."

Erwin nods though his brother can't see and slips into the room with his father. Erwin just sits himself on the chair Nile just used by his bedside, not saying a word and pulling out his phone unamused. His father, Darius, smiles at his younger son for a moment thinking he was quickly replying to an email but soon after a few minutes realised he was just scrolling Twitter. Mr Smith seeing his son's rudeness cuts to the point since his oldest son must have not told him. "I'm dying Erwin," he states and watches as Erwin's eyes widen and look up to meet his. Seeing he finally has his son's attention, he laughs weakly "Nice to have your attention."

"You're dying?" Erwin asks putting his phone away, slight panic in his voice and his father sighs a nod "from what dad?"

"Well..." he starts "I'm not surprised you did not know, even if you are my next emergency contact after your mother. Your mother is on a business trip so the hospital couldn't get hold of her. You didn't answer for some reason so they had to call Nile instead. I was stabbed this morning by some mad man and rushed in for surgery....ah the joys of fame."

"So the operation failed?" Erwin questions, trying to piece things together.

"No" he smiles, "they said it went fantastic"

"you said you were dying though?" Erwin adds pulling a confused face "you look fine to me dad"

Darius smiles again, looking at the space behind Erwin to his left. "do you see that thing behind you?" he questions and Erwin, not knowing what he was on about, looks behind him to just see the wall. He turns back and follows his father's eyes to where he was looking just in case he was missing something, but again, he just sees the bare wall. From seeing his son look confused, he silently nods. "I thought so" he sighs keeping looking at the same place "looks as if I'm the only one who can see them"

Erwin widens his eyes, slowly turning back to his father, his breath a little hitched. "them?"

"Some person, I don't recognise them...though if your grandfather was here and able to see them, I'm sure they would say they look a little like your grandmother" Darius adds "this thing is either here to take me whenever or I'm out of my mind with the drugs they gave me"

"I think it is the drugs dad" Erwin adds feeling sort of creeped out at the moment "Don't worry yourself. Should I tell the nurse?"

"No no no" he drags "they'll lower my medication or something. They are a good conversation partner for me since I'm stuck in here...they look sort of scary but they do have a nice gentle voice."

"So you brought us here because you think you are dying?" Erwin adds not wanting to hear about his father's drugged up hallucination talk with something his subconscious has conjured up "wasting our time"

"Yes and no....but still I expect my sons to show up after hearing their father has been stabbed" he laughed before falling silent, smiling at Erwin. "but just in case this thing is waiting to take me, I need to say some things to you."

"Dad, don't start spouting some final words sort of shit" he groans rolling his eyes "it isn't funny and you'll sound stupid when you wake tomorrow and there's no person next to that wall."

"I want you to look after my wife and your mother" he adds "and tell her she can remarry if she wishes...she's young after all....but maybe cut down on the booze a bit"

"shut up" Erwin groans rubbing his head "stop taking the piss"

"Make sure your brother is ok and send his mother Mary 10 grand or something"

"Dad I'm serious!" Erwin adds "You're pissing me off"

"Don't forget to call your grandad now and again. He's the reason we have money in the first place" he smiles "and I hope his plan he's been working on with Nile goes well too"

"Plan?" Erwin asks wanting to just leave at this point.

"Don't worry about it" he sighs and Erwin groans leaning back in the chair.

"Well don't talk about fucking stupid shit" he mumbles under his breath what his father hears "anything else you want to bother me with? I want to go home and see my girlfriend...we've been trying to talk about certain things lately"

He knows his son doesn't care but his father goes ahead and says what he's been meaning to say to Erwin in case he does die. He turns his head over to the window, the amber light of sunset hitting his face and sighs. He sighs reaching over to the flower by his bedside he woke up to find there and plucks it from its stem before laying there looking down at it in his hands. "My dear son" he sighs "where we come from makes us who we are, don't lose sight of it but don't let it lead you to make bad choices in your life. I have made such choices as I let my upbringing, my wealth dictate who I became. I was so stuck in this illusion of fake happiness that I led myself to make such choices and in the end...I never found meaning...my happiness which keeps me going...I am just an old man with a lot of money, nothing more...nothing else."

"I don't get what you mean?" Erwin adds "you have me and my mother"

"I mean a goal which brought me happiness. Money and fame have things handed to you on a plate. I never had something to work towards" he adds before turning to Erwin "But you Erwin, I don't want the same to happen to you, to grow old without achieving anything to bring you happiness. I know you are growing to be like me, gliding along with everything and you get what you want. Bring your head back to reality Erwin and find a goal, something that you can work on to make yourself happy...someone else happy...and maybe you will find it, just like your brother with his education and your grandfather with starting from scratch, becoming wealthy, famous and adopting me"

"But I am happy" Erwin explains with a slight scoff "I don't need any of this shit you are on about."

"Are you sure about that? I heard off your brother you've been having trouble with that girl." he smirks and sees Erwin frown "I had to ask because you wouldn't tell me the truth if I asked." Darius sees as he mumbles something about his brother being a bastard. "And perhaps if you find yourself looking for something to work on, once you find it, I want you to keep tight ahold of this thing. I want you to hold it tight and close to you and never let it go." He tells him, even if he knows Erwin thinks he's talking rubbish and may not be fully listening to him. He looks down at the rose flower in his hands and adds "this rose, for example, it may look fine and be ever so gentle...but if you mistreat it, it will prick you and crumble in your hands and you may never get it back." Darius leans over and cups his son's hands, putting the flower into them, looking into his eyes. "Find something and treat it with all the care you can Erwin. Take care of the flower in your life and fill it with your time and love, that is all I ask of you." Erwin looks down at the flower his father put into his hands and frowns thinking if Nile had gotten the same treatment as him beforehand and maybe that's why he didn't look too happy. Looking up at his father again, Erwin, being the bratty teen he is, puts it back into his hands and stands back up walking towards the door.

"You're out of your mind" Erwin huffs annoyed that his father thinks he is doing wrong already and dictating to him "I will call you tomorrow when aren't talking shite, can think straight and are not talking to a wall...take care."

Just before he leaves the room Darius calls out to him and Erwin stops in the doorway "Do whatever you want Erwin. I just want you to be happy, for you to care for the thing that brings you meaning and carry on your education." he smiles before he adds a simple "I love you, Erwin."

Erwin scoffs and shuts the door on him in his fit of teenage rebellion before storming out the hospital.

And it is only because he woke up the following morning with a call from his mother that this memory had been stuck in his head for that long. His mother had woke him at 6 in the morning, with a call halfway across the country, to tell him that his father was dead. The thoughts of his attitude towards him and the dismissal of the thing he was talking about suddenly struck him down with a mass amount of guilt. He doesn't cry but lets this feeling dwell on him as his mother cries on the phone knowing he has to be brave for her sake and he feels as if he can't cry because he was a dick to his dying father not knowing he was actually dying. When Erwin and Nile travel to the hospital soon after the phone call, Erwin doesn't mention their conversation around happiness and the sort. He only mentions what his father said about the person he saw and his brother tells him it is normal for people to hallucinate people when they are unwell or close to death. Erwin regrets not saying anything to the nurses on his way out. He regrets that his last memory of his father was him being a teen with an attitude and shutting the door on him. The only thing the blonde focuses on is that his father died with the memory of his son being an arsehole to him...and he hates it. He hates it so much. Erwin doesn't mourn but focuses on what he was trying to do before he died, sort things out with his girlfriend. She comforts him the best she can but that only leads to Erwin becoming bitter over his emotions and the problem they had only became worse. Both of them didn't even speak to one another at his father's funeral and pretended things are ok. Erwin doesn't try and seek comfort. His mother had to go straight back to her trip. His brother was busy with work and with his own family since he was soon due to have his second child. Then his grandfather, his grandfather had to go back to Spain to carry on with his own business. Erwin didn't bother to talk to anyone about his feelings of guilt and the sort. Trying to push on with his second year of college is all he could do to distract himself from his feelings and troubles that he had. Trying was an important word here as he really didn't care to be there in the first place. Despite all that, Erwin just got on with what he had to do.

"Erwin!" A voice calls to Erwin from beside him as he is staring into space, thoughts about what his father said in his mind. They call again "Erwin! Hello!? you in there!?" and Erwin not snapping out of it causes this person to shake his shoulder "ERWIN!" she shouts and Erwin gasps as he blinks, turning to see his girlfriend Nanaba standing beside him putting on earrings.

"oh my god what!?" he bites back sitting up frowning, she scoffs and walks into their ensuite bathroom in return.

"Hurry up! we're going to be late to turn up at your company!" she added looking in the mirror and fixing her lipstick "this was your plan, after all, showing me around and letting me meet the people you work with when not at college." she puckers her lips "you pushed off our 6 month anniversary for a few weeks so you could take me here instead for that and your late birthday. You said it would be something special." oh yes, their plan to go to his work. Erwin had something planned for tonight and hoped it would go well. He is sure it will go well and she'll like the idea. His self-confidence told him there was nothing wrong with what he would ask and any denial would be her own fault, not his. This was his answer to what his father told him to do was. "not that I mind Erwin, meeting who you work with should be fun. It is just a little odd to be celebrating 6 months together, that is something some 14-year-olds would do and we...are definitely not 14. You are an adult now Erwin." She was right, 2 days ago Erwin became an adult, 18 years old.

Nanaba and he had been going out around 6 1/2 months. They met 7 months ago when his father introduced him to her father who introduced Erwin to her. The reason why their parents were so adamant in them both meeting, was obvious to Erwin. His family has a thing for making sure you are with someone, married and child on the way as soon as possible. Erwin doesn't know why as his mother or father never really explained it. He thinks tradition or the public eye sort of thing was the cause and keeping it was important. He was used to the public eye and growing up with it made it normal. With his grandfather being an actor and his late grandmother being a well-known politician, of course, any child they had, even if they were adopted, would be in their spotlight. So when his father was adopted as a baby, he was a hot topic with the press. He followed in his father's footsteps and was an actor then later on his life became a businessman and got money from all sorts of places. His wife and Erwin's mother owns the company Erwin works part-time at and he plans to take over. Money and fame were in Erwin's blood and it was recently a downside with people wanting interviews about his father all the time. Nile, on the other hand, would be difficult to explain as Erwin himself doesn't understand his intentions. What Erwin does to earn money is vast too, like his father. When he isn't in the eye of the public, he cares for this woman and the trouble they had been having was something that put a strain on their relationship. Erwin thinks that reason isn't his fault but hers for being dramatic. In the short amount of time, they have known each other and dating (which was the same amount of time because things moved fast), Erwin feels as if he doesn't know this girl. At first, he thought he did but soon realised he was clueless about her and in relationships since this was his first one. They moved into Erwin's family home together a matter of 2 months ago and Erwin thought everything was fine and sorted until they were alone together and things started to go shit shaped. A lot of reasons why it started to go that way. "of course" Erwin mocked "that is why I'm right in this argument"

"Oh fuck off will you!" she shouts from the bathroom as Erwin sits there with a smug face "Just be quiet and get ready before you cause World war 3 up in here." So Erwin gets up and ready as Nanaba walks past him and downstairs, a huff escaping her mouth. He dresses in a white dress shirt, dress trousers and slips a tie on himself. Heading downstairs Erwin passes Nanaba who is leading against the wall frowning, crossing her arms. Seeing her boyfriend, she sighs a smile and off they went.

The car ride was quiet and as Erwin drove, he could see Nanaba in the corner of his eyes silently pondering something looking out of the car window. Erwin assumes that she is thinking about the weather as from the clouds he can see as the sun is near set, he can see they are turning grey. Erwin smirks to himself thinking it was unlucky she didn't bring an umbrella for herself and he wasn't willing to share his. Though soon enough, they reached their destination and left the car, lucky no rain had come yet. Nanaba gets out the car with no help from Erwin and catches up to the blonde who is already walking away from the vehicle. She catches up to him and just manages to get through the automatic doors before they shut on her. Turning to face her, Erwin smiles "Welcome to Titan studios, Nan." She follows behind her boyfriend as he shows her around, taking her to the hangout lounge first. They quietly open the door and are hit with the noise from inside the room from the people inside.

"5,10,15,20" is counted by two men sitting in the corner before the taller of the two add "Is that what's left for this week?"

On the sofa was a girl eating a burger and the guy beside her adds "Isn't that your second one today?" and with a groan, she tosses it in the bin before huffing.

"Jean stop looking at girl's Instas when I'm right next to you" comes from another guy "you've been staring at that girl for 20 minutes"

"guys, give over will you" A brunette who has her head on the lap of a girl adds "He'll be here any minute now-" she looks over towards the door and seeing Erwin standing there, rushes to sit up, nearly knocking the can of coke out of the blonde's hands.

"what the Hell Ymir!?" she gasps putting her drink down "what was that for-"

Erwin clears his throat in the doorway and the rest of the room falls silent knowing it is him. They just turn to Erwin and add "ah...hello Erwin" they look a tad nervously knowing they are lazing about when they were supposed to be working. That is what Erwin told them to do. "we...we were just taking a small break"

Erwin raises a brow and nods at them before glancing over at Nanaba so she can introduce herself for him. she clears her throat smiling "Nice to meet you all" and they say the same "I thought you said there were more people Erwin"

"They're just not in this room you idiot" he smirks "obviously." The people in the room glance a look at each other, all thinking the same thing, that they want Mrs Smith to hurry up and come back from her trip. Quickly. That they see Nanaba grit her teeth a little.

Just as this is happening, someone is heard on the loudspeaker of one of the men counting money. It rips through the room "Oi you two! why are you suddenly so quiet?....that reminds me when does that spoilt blonde bastard get here for?" he reaches for his phone, shitting bricks and ends the call immediately. The air is tight for a moment before it is broken by two people walking up to Erwin and Nanaba from behind.

"Erwin! Nanaba!" they smile "nice to see you" and they both turn around to be face to face with them, from the photos she had seen, she knows this must be Mike and Hanji. She takes a glance at the male beside the other and acts civil knowing fine well this man was the cause of their arguments lately. Mike turns to her and adds "Erwin has told us a lot about you"

Nanaba responds with a simple "and I know a lot about you too" that she isn't sure was said harshly or not. The sight of him making her blood boil as the seconds went on. but alas she keeps her cool and asks Erwin, turning to him, linking his arm to make her stance known against this Mike guy "so show me around Erwin" she smiles "I want to see what you do here." Erwin leads her around the building pointing into rooms as she tries and gauges what it is that they do here. Entering a room he leads her in and she can now understand what he does but the blonde starts speaking anyways.

"My mum opened this place around 2 years ago, Titan Studios." he starts "since she is into high-class fashion and trends, she started her own line with the funding off my father and it's been going splendidly. She opened this place because she wanted to expand into modelling and everyone here works part-time for her. When they aren't working they are free to hang here and that"

"I see" she adds "so you model in your spare time?"

"yes I just said, stupid" he adds and sees her frown before also adding "I also saw the look you gave Mike"

"I have the right to give him that look after what you told me Erwin" she explains "we're not getting into this when your colleagues are about"

"you're the one who is making it an issue Nana"

"Don't Nana me" she mumbles with a frown "you still haven't apologised to me about it"

"there's no need to apologise" Erwin sighs rolling his eyes "I can do whatever I want with my friends"

"Friends don't do that Erwin" she bites raising her voice a little and bites her lip seeing Erwin is giving her a sarcastic face "what is that face for!?"

"My mum has a secret drink supply in the kitchen" he mocks "will some booze calm you down, you girls love some wine...I'll get you one"

"I don't want wine Erwin!" she states "I want answers and for you to stop acting like this, you've turned into even more of a brat since your father died"

"I'll get you a coke instead" he laughs and pats her head mockingly before walking out and leaving her alone. She stands fuming, her boyfriend making fun of her pushing her over the edge just about. She takes out her phone and types the address for an uber in, just in case she can't take it any more. Nanaba sighs waiting for him to come back and when he does, he hands her the drink she sort of didn't ask for but she doesn't complain at this point. "now about what I wanted to talk to you about tonight" he starts, putting the charm on his face "Now that I am 18 my mother said I can take part in the managerial part of the company, as you know we do modelling but I have a different vision I want this business to follow and make its current one as a secondary one. All members of staff are turning 18 within the next 10 months and they have agreed with the vision I have for them...I want to turn this company into something adult-like. What I'm saying is that starting January, this company is going to be producing adult videos as a secondary source until everyone is 18 then it will be the main focus. what do you think?"

Nanaba is happy she didn't drink her drink as it would have been spit out. she raises a brow at Erwin "you're going to be doing porn?" she asks "With them?"

"well not all of them of course, I'm not attracted to most of them" he explains "when January comes it'll be Hanji, Mike and I since the others won't be old enough yet...and most want to wait until their partner is the same age so they can start together."

"I.....I am not judging....but isn't that something someone like you...your image and all...should not be doing?" she questions before saying something after a second "Wait...Mike? you would be sleeping with him and that other one? You are dating me, Erwin! Isn't this something you should have talked with me first before you agreed to it!?"

"I couldn't care" he mumbles and sees her face become enraged "that's why I wanted to talk to you. you're pretty Nana, you'd look good on camera for people, I want you to join the company." She stands looking at him, her mind going wild as the seconds soon pass but all it takes to bring her back is Erwin saying "as my wife" and he shows her a small box with a ring inside. her mind goes blank as she processes what the fuck is going on as Erwin keeps talking "So my father always said I had to get married early and I know you are pissy because I slept with Mike and that but I hope you realise you are overreacting soon and realise that. I mean being my wife would be great. money....fame...money...... let's face it you weren't going to get anywhere anyways without a man to help you, Nana. So stop looking at me like a dehydrated fish and put the ring on-"

The drink is thrown into his face in an instant soaking him and he looks at her face seeing her tear up, sending that uber request with one click of a button. "What was that for!?" Erwin grits seeing her put the glass down beside her.

She gets in his face, everything that has annoyed her erupting immediately "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND ERWIN!?" she shouts "HAVE YOU SERIOUSLY LOST YOUR MIND!?"

"What? what do you mean?" he adds clueless.

"HOW ARE YOU CONFUSED!? YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU STAND HERE AND TRY AND PROPOSE TO ME AFTER THE SHIT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH!"

Erwin raises his voice and everyone starts to hear everything "ME!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S CAUSING THE ARGUMENTS!"

"ERWIN! YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH HIM FOR YEARS AND DIDNT EVEN THINK TO MENTION IT TO ME! YOU'VE GOT A FUCKING NERVE TO TRY AND BLAME THIS ON ME! YOU ARE A SPOILT! SPOILT! SPOILT FUCKING BASTARD! YOUR ATTITUDE IS AWFUL!"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO! EVERYONE LISTENS TO YOU FAR TOO MUCH! GOING AROUND HURTING PEOPLE! USING YOUR WEALTH AND FAME AS A MEANS TO ACT LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN OTHER PEOPLE!" she screams, face pouring "I CAN'T DO THIS ERWIN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! WE'RE OVER!" she starts storming out and Erwin follows her, everyone poking their heads out of the doors to be nosy. At the entrance, she turns to him and adds "You....you are a horrid man Erwin Smith...I wait for the day you find something you actually care about and you hurt them so much it destroys you from the inside....then maybe then...maybe then you will understand your childish behaviour"

"Nanaba stop acting ridiculous and come back" he sighs and she just shakes her head "we can talk about this"

"we've been talking about this for a while now Erwin," she says not facing him "No...there are no second chances after what has happened...and I'm not talking about what your friend...I don't have to say it for you to know"

"Nana please" he quietly begs, being reminded of that think they haven't talked about since it happened "I'll get you whatever you want, anything"

"Money can't solve your problems, fix your relationships or anything else Erwin and the sooner you realise that the better" Nanaba says "it will get to the point where that thing you love will not accept your apology, no matter how much you beg for forgiveness. I'm going to my dad's. don't call me again, do whatever you want with my stuff and stay out of my life Erwin. Don't make me leak things to the press because of you not staying away." she walks towards her uber and tells him the following before entering "sort your life out Erwin before you hurt anyone else."

She pulls away and Erwin stands outside, in the dark with wide eyes. His ability to not take accountability in this situation, causing him to deflect his emotions towards her, making him mad. he grits his teeth and fists as he stands there. Soon enough a concerned Mike comes walking up behind him and puts his hands on his shoulders. "I heard what happened" Mike adds rubbing the tension building up in him "calm yourself down, big boy, you don't have anyone to worry you now. Get yourself home and relax. Promise to call me tomorrow, I don't want you alone in the house getting yourself all agitated"

"Ok..." Erwin sighs and drives home but as he is doing so, the clouds from earlier, now in the dark night sky, start to pour, thrashing onto the road as a violent wind picks up. The harsh weather outside his car stops him from trying to relax and soon he ends up raging in his car as he drives on the country roads. His hand bashing against his dashboard from pent up emotions. "THAT BITCH! FUCKING BITCH! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!?" The weather becomes worse as he carries on "I'M THE PROBLEM!? SINCE WHEN WAS I THE PROBLEM!?....SHE JUST DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" he speeds down the roads and thinks about how she sounded similar to her father "WHY ACT LIKE MY FATHER!? IS SHE TRYING TO CAUSE FUCKING TROUBLE!? YOU...YOU AND HIM ARE WRONG! SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME! ITS MY LIFE! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! FUCK HER IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE IT!" Erwin keeps spouting his words to the air, he wants to scream his lungs out. He knows he has fucked up but won't let himself admit it, still caught in the need to be stubborn and blame others. He feels guilty for everything, for his dad, for his now ex-girlfriend and that he's been surely fucking his life up since the day he was born. A speedbump has him nearly losing control and with that, he just slows down and tries to get his head in the right mind frame. he tries to actually calm down and drives slowly looking at the darkness in front of his car from the front windshield, his car lights paving the way through this torturous weather. He wants to cry but holds it in, starting to get a sense about what his father is on about. He isn't happy and knows it. His father knew it, Nanaba knew it, most likely everyone knew he wasn't happy. This lack of happiness causing him to act out and be a spoilt teen...a spoilt teen whos first few days of being an adult made him look like an egotistical adult. Erwin now realises this, that he has become an egotistical adult with money, not what his father wanted. He wants help, to change his life somehow, to find his goal in life, his strive to get up in the morning. He silently prays for his father to help him, to send him what he needs in his life, what he needs for everything to be better. Erwin asks for him to send him this happiness.

But of course, Erwin knows he's just talking to the air. That fact, the fact no one could help him, rips him apart from the inside. He believes that everyone thinks he's a bad person. His father, his step-brother, his ex, his colleagues and his closest friends. He would not be surprised if his own mother secretly thought he was the worst thing alive on this Earth. His mind spirals with thoughts of his sadness and the people he is hurting and a single thought keeps pushing itself to the front of his mind. A thought that keeps coming to him ever since his father died and this guilt first hit him. A dangerous thought that he knows since he is having it, he should turn around and go back to the building, should go see Nile at work or should call his mother. He is about to do one of those 3 things when he stops himself, not wanting to be a bother or pain to any of them. He doesn't deserve their help, a horrible man like him, a man who takes his shit out on other people. With no way to clear his mind, his head just thinks of one thing, even if he knows it is ridiculous and even stupid as some people say.

He wants to die.

Erwin turns his headlights off and drives snail's pace as he thinks about it, hoping some drunk bastard will smack into the back of him with their car. His eyes stuck in front of him as he goes along. He tries to talk himself better but it doesn't work. He prays Mike calls him, that Hanji calls him. Fucking hell a call off Nanaba would even suffice. He just wants to talk to someone before he goes to a place of no return. He wants to feel better as he knows there are far too many ways he could end his life once he gets home and if he can't stop himself, he will most likely harm or kill himself whilst in this fit of harmful emotions he has no control over. Soon the warning sign for a bridge comes into his sight...and his heartaches. He finds himself coming to a stop and stopping the engine whilst on it. his eyes wide as his hands shake on the wheel. He stares straight ahead of him, thinking, giving himself somewhat of a last chance to stop himself. Gives the universe a chance to send him something and after a few minutes, those shaking hands reach over to the inner compartment and pulls out a pen and notepad. Erwin writes a few sentences down before tearing it off and putting it on his dashboard and places his car keys on top of them since he won't be needing them anymore. he stares at his car ceiling wanting to scream. He rolls his head over to the left, where the stone wall is and swallows. he bites his lip and tries to get himself to start his engine again and drive off. But he can't and watches the rain pour and wind howl from the left side of the bridge he is on. His mind screams for anything out there to help him.

The rain and wind die down quite a bit so it is just spitting of rain. Erwin breathes in and is about to leave his car when, for the first time since stopping on the bridge, he rests his head back and rolls it to the right. When he does, Erwin's thoughts stop for a second. He blinks a few times and sits up moving his head closer to the window beside him to have a closer look. Within his sight, that is clouded by rain and darkness, Erwin is almost certain about what he is seeing. There was something over there. What it was, he didn't know. He thinks this is that thing his father was on about, a person who waits silently for you to die before collecting your soul or something like that. If Erwin's life was to end here, he would at least want to see the thing that would take him and guide him to wherever you go when you die. He thinks this is what the universe sent him, a person to talk to as his life is coming to an end, perhaps the gentle voice who helps him step off the edge as bad as that sounds. If it turns out to be a badger or a binbag someone has left out here, Erwin is going to feel stupid. Despite the thought of possibly running into some rubbish by the side of the road, he decides he's going to go have a look. So Erwin quietly creaks open his door and grabs his umbrella from the back of the car. He slowly walks over to the other side of the bridge, his heart on edge since he was scared he might just come face to face with some sort of angel, demon, ghost or whatever....he can't be sure what he will find. As he comes closer, Erwin wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. The rain, the umbrella clouding his vision and the sound of the wind did nothing to help his judgement. He takes a cautious step closer and doing so reveals a figure on the opposite side of the road facing away from him, seemingly unaware of his presence or maybe everything in fact since they were stood in the heavy rain, winds and cold of mid-October. Erwin considers for a moment if what he is seeing is the work of his head playing tricks on him. A result of post-breakup and all the other kinds of stress caused by the woman who stormed out of his work building not even 30 minutes ago and everything else that is going poorly in his life. Erwin presses on and getting another step closer, sees this isn't some trick of the mind but a real person. Stopping a few meters away, his worries become evident and hearing the rain lighten a tad by luck and stop, he says something. "Umm excuse me," he says quietly, slight panic evident that this could be one of the so-called deadly bridge ghosts that Mike joked about growing up "are you alright?"

Erwin asks this and the person gasps in fright, their body jumping a little, seemingly being brought out of some gaze of theirs. That's when then the person in front of Erwin turns around slowly, the breeze catching their hair...and the both of them look at each other. Erwin takes a split second as his mind tells him something before he looks at them properly as they stare at each other. Looking at his person, Erwin sees a young lady in front of him and they meet eyes. Erwin is met with a single gentle steely eye that looks back at him. A pair of pale lips dampened by the rain and framed perfectly within their face. A small cute nose fits within this frame. Long flowing raven hair that is caught by the wind, fluttering in the air despite being wet. Hair over their face covering their right eye well. It cups their face, their slim face belonging to porcelain skin so well and in the moonlight that peaks from the clouds, it makes their skin seem as if it glows radiantly within it. Their slim body hugged by a white dress that its sleeves ended at their wrists and stopped mid-calf. It is finished off by a pair of white flats. This person looked like a china doll. As concerned as he was about the young girl in front of him and why she was standing there, he has to admit he was taken back by her. If he could use a word in this context to describe them, despite being a very wrong situation to be thinking such things, he would call them the dictionary definition of beautiful. He was captivated by this person he's just met, though it had only been about 4 seconds since they turned around, even if in his head it felt like 30 as time slowed for him. after these 4 seconds, this girl's eyes which were such a gentle thing as they first looked at him, now look at Erwin as if they were a dear in the headlights. They immediately turn back around in a panic and do not say a word.

Erwin raises a brow stepping closer and asks them again, now seeing they have quite a size difference between them. "Hey...Is everything ok?" he asks gently, starting to forget why he was here in the first place as his mind was now solely focused on this girl.

After a moment, this girl can sense Erwin hasn't moved and swallows before forcing out a quiet "My mum said I'm not allowed to talk to strangers" she whispers "please leave me alone sir"

Erwin seeing her not face him, seeing her try and get him to leave her alone, senses something is up. His mind questions why this girl, who he assumes to be 16/17 is out here all alone in the dead of night and rain. "Do you need me to call someone?"

She immediately turns back around and her eyes are filled with panic, the change in expression taking Erwin back a little. "no!" she panics loudly "no! y-you can't! please sir I beg don't call the police! You can't! they'll take me back! I'm fine! Please!"

Erwin sees the dread in her face, the panic in her eyes, everything she is saying making Erwin the more worried. He lifts his hands a little so she can see them "Ok ok" he reassures "look, I have nothing in my hands ok.....my pockets are empty too...my phone is in my car...I promise you that I'm not calling anyone" he sees her calm a little "I just want to know why you are out here by yourself" She sighs turning back around looking down at the water. Erwin gives them a second and sees they are in thought.

They add another "leave me alone sir. It's cold out here, get yourself home, don't bother yourself with me"

"and that's why I'm asking why you are here" Erwin adds "can I stand with you?"

she turns her head a little "Sir please...."

"I'll just stand...I'm not leaving until I know what you are doing"

She sighs and watches Erwin walk beside them, they stay quiet not saying a word, looking down at the waters below. They keep peaking at the blonde now and again and after 10 minutes of nothing and knowing he isn't going to leave, they whisper "I ran away"

Erwin nods as he keeps looking at the water and asks "I see, how long have you been away from home?"

"2 days"

Erwin asks them something, something he is certain he knows the answer to. Erwin takes a moment before asking "why are you here on this bridge?" It takes a moment but she eventually says it, a quiet whisper.

"I want to jump" she states not looking Erwin in the face and the blonde knows this girl feels ashamed.

"How long have you been standing here?"

"about an hour"

"were you waiting for someone to come and help you?" he asks "was that why you haven't done it? or are you trying to talk yourself out it?"

"no...it's a silly reason" they add "I've just remembered I am afraid of heights...I forgot about that when I was planning running away and to do this...I don't know what to do...I know this sounds silly but I need this done before daytime comes and people can see me, so could you maybe....run me over with your car? again, I know you don't want to do that but I have no choice If I'm not going to jump. I can't go back."

"why do you want to do this?"

"Things are bad" she states "my school is bad to me and they don't stop people bullying me"

"I'm sure that is something the local council can sort out"

"But I'm here right now because my mother is going to do something to me, sir. The doctor she makes me see is going to do something me to when I turn 14 soon"

Despite the fact, Erwin just found out this girl is 13, he asks her what that thing was, thinking it was tonsil removal or something. "it can't be that bad" Erwin adds "is it your tonsils?"

"No, my mother thinks I don't look beautiful so they are planning to make my boobs bigger...I don't want that, that is the last thing I want"

Erwin widens his eyes thinking she must be mistaken somehow on the procedure "you're young...there's no way you can be getting a breast enhancement sweetie"

"I'm not confused...it is a special doctor at a special hospital" she explains "they are trying to fix me. then she is giving me to this man with lots of money she said so she can get money after I recover."

"fix you?" Erwin asks not clicking onto what he said about being traded off "what's wrong with you?"

"...you won't laugh at me will you?" she asks looking at him and Erwin shakes his head "I....I feel different sir....I don't want any of this....everything just feels wrong inside and outside...I feel like a boy" they state "and nobody likes that fact so the school makes fun of me and my mother is trying to fix me"

"I see. so that's why you are trying to kill yourself? because people don't like the fact you are trans?" Erwin sees him nod.

"and other things" he adds "I can't go back, I've had enough sir, I can't carry on. So can you please run me over or push me over"

"I'm not helping you kill yourself" Erwin adds "not at all"

He sighs looking back at the water and says, a tight painful whisper on his lips "fine then, leave me alone sir" and Erwin widens his eyes watching him pull himself up onto the wall and sit on the edge "just go sir, you shouldn't have to see this, go home to the family that cares about you"

"I'm not doing that I said" Erwin adds "I'm not leaving you alone and letting you do this"

"then what am I to do sir?" he asks, his voice full of pain as he looks at him "tell me what I should do instead?"

"not jumping would be a good start" he adds now knowing he has to talk this young man out of this before it is too late. He has to be real here and turn his mind off the thought of doing it "the water is really cold...freezing I imagine...is that really how you want to go? it isn't over once you hit the water you know?...the current will take you...it will take you under and you will suffocate in cold chilling water....your body will be washed away or on the bottom of the river, it could be there for months even years, fish will feast on you and any leftovers that end up on land will be devoured by rats...your rotting body will be laying in there and who knows who could find it, a child out for a walk with their family, some weird person who likes dead people...anyone could find you and do whatever they please with your corpse." He sees his eyes widen as his hands shake on the stone, the harsh reality starting to hit him "and if you survive the jump, what will you do? there is no way you are getting out of that with no injuries. One wrong smack of the head off a rock and you are left with tremendous brain damage, so much you are the equivalent of a cabbage in a chair unable to do anything. If you aren't left with brain damage someone is bought to see you wash up somewhere eventually and I am 100% sure they will call the police for you even if you beg them not to do so, then you are definitely stuck with your problems. So what are you going to do?"

The young man takes another look at the water, swallowing. "I don't want to do this" he adds "I have no other choice than to die, nobody loves or cares for me." The rain starts up again and the younger of the two sighs looking up at the sky then down at his lap. Erwin moves the umbrella over their head and they add "I'm soaked, there's no point in doing that sir, you'll ruin that expensive-looking shirt of yours" Erwin doesn't move it and lets himself become wet again.

Erwin looks at him, sees the pain in his eyes and is reminded why he was here tonight. He was going to do the same as this boy and seeing him, stopped him. He had hit rock-bottom because his life lacked meaning and begged anything out there, that they would give him it. Then he happened to stop on this bridge and turn to see this boy who Erwin knows is in need of way more help than him. The thought was ridiculous and he isn't religious or anything, but this might be it. The answer he was looking for his entire life. The thing to help him feel better and have meaning and for Erwin to be the same for him. The universe sent him this person to put his time and energy into, his so-called rose.

He was going to be Erwin's happiness.

He presents his hand to the young man, looking him in his eyes and gently says "Do you want to come with me?" he asks and watches as what he can see of his eyes widen "you can come live with me. I don't know what has gone on with you and you don't need to tell me anything else if you don't want to but I can give you a safe home and a warm bed....anything you want. I will give you a better life, one you can enjoy as yourself and away from the things that are troubling you. I will show you as much love as you need and will be a friend you can come to whenever you need it...I have no bad intentions I promise you...I'm no weird man who is into adolescents...I just want to help you...I will change your life forever...all you have to do Sweetheart is take hold of my hand and come with me...that's all I want you to do." They look at his hand, then his eyes and finally back at his hand he has held out for him and goes to hold it. They hesitate for a moment retracting his hand for a second before he slowly reaches towards it and takes hold of the hand Erwin gave him.

His cold hand takes hold of Erwin's and Erwin smiles gently at him "good, now let me help you down." Erwin helps him back onto the road and his new company looks down at their hands that are still together. The blonde lets go of his hand thinking he is coming off as weird. Before heading over to the car, Erwin asks him a question after telling him something "My name is Erwin Smith...you don't have to call me sir or Mr Smith, you can just call me Erwin" he explains "what is yours?"

He whispers out a quiet "Lucy...Lucy Ackerman."

Erwin sighs a small laugh "No silly. Your name, not your actual name you were born with. The name you want to go by now"

"I...I haven't thought of one" he admits

"Hmm," Erwin thinks, an answer coming to his head "it will be easier to use a name with the same starting letter...what about Levi? do you like the sound of that? you can always change your mind later" He watches him nod and Erwin walks Levi to his car. Opening the back lefthand door he lets Levi slip inside and sit down. he walks to the back of the car and puts his umbrella away before pulling out a blanket he keeps in there and lays it on Levi and shutting his door. Erwin gets into the driver's seat and sees the note he had on there, scrumpling it up and shoving it into a compartment out of sight before turning the engine on. He turns on the heating and presses another button. Soon Levi, who is confused by the gesture of the blanket, feels the car heat up his cold body. He brings the blanket just up to his neck and feels the seat heat up. "you just relax Levi" he smiles "I've got the heating and the seat warmer on to warm you up." Erwin drives home and they don't say a word, the blonde checking his mirror to see if Levi is alright. His inner car lights on since there isn't anyone on the roads at this time of night. As he is driving he can not help looking at Levi, who is looking out of the window. He blinks now and again and from his face, Erwin can tell he is forcing himself to stay awake. This was probably the first time in 2 days he's sat down, the first time he was warm and felt a little safe. He turns the backlights down a little and soon watches as Levi's head rests against the headrest and his eyes close shut. Erwin silently smiles and drives the rest of the way back.

Erwin pulls in at half 6 and turns around to wake Levi up "Levi, we're here" but sees he is fast asleep, that he looks exhausted. So Erwin comes round to his side, bends over and picks him up within his arms. he is dried off now but Erwin can feel how light he is. Walking down his lit driveway and opening the front door, Erwin walks into his home with Levi's face into his chest. He takes him upstairs and to the living room up there right beside the stairs and gently places him down onto the sofa, wrapping him back up with the blanket and putting his head on a pillow. He leaves a note for him for when he wakes up.

With Levi sorted, Erwin walks off to his office to sort out Nanaba's stuff, a brand new feeling within his chest he hasn't felt before. He can't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within his dad's old office room, Erwin notices that the person he picked up isn't as talkative as he once thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on the first chapter! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! Even an emoji will do. I want to hear your feedback.

Erwin, after leaving his new acquaintance Levi on the sofa to sleep, hurried into the office room that used to belong to his father before he died. Closing the door behind him, he sighs a drawn-out sigh making his way over to his desk, filled with a feeling of worry as he sits down. He puts his face into his hands, replicating the same sigh from a moment ago and looks at the door as he thinks. A sudden set of worries hit him, all surrounding this teen he had brought home. That was the main worry in Erwin's head. He brought a teen into his house without any thought about it. Erwin has brought a 13-year-old boy who was going to kill himself, into his home. He started saying words about change and how we would help him but the problem is, Erwin can barely look after his own health, nevermind someone he just came across in their time of need. This realisation was painful to Erwin, and he questions if Levi will try and do that again. Or was that going to be his only attempt in trying to rid his life? Erwin doesn't know, Erwin doesn't want to think about the possibility of it happening again in the future. The blonde tries to think about why he started saying all that to him, why he was so adamant in being there for him. Why he would suddenly decide that this teen would be the thing he was looking for. "The thing he was looking for", he hates phrasing it like that, though true, it makes him seem like a massive weirdo. Erwin knows he isn't some funny man after people who are way younger than him, he knows it, more importantly, he does know that he doesn't know what to do now about the boy on the sofa. He considers calling his mother to tell her he's brought someone home but then realises that would open a can of worms with her asking why her son was stopping on a bridge, to begin with. He goes to call Mike then also realises he would ask the same thing and would immediately drive over to see what the fuck was going on. Erwin was, to put it simply, confused and worried.

Confused and worried, that would be a perfect way, to sum up, his feelings right now. He tried to off himself and instead returned with a teen who was going to do the same as him and brought him into his family home. He brought a teen, a helpless teen, into his home. The phrasing of the idea was terrible, utterly terrible to him, that this has happened. Normally he would have just called the police or something like you are told to do in these situations, but he didn't. There was a reason why he let this happen, however. The thought of this making the blonde question if he has lost his fucking mind as it sounds ridiculous in his head. Erwin, the second they met eyes, was hit with a sudden rush of memories he can't even place into his life. Within the first second of meeting eyes, he saw things he couldn't comprehend and Levi was the centre of them all. He saw this boy as older and looking like a man many times and some where he looked the age he is now but with shorter hair. A rush of smiles of his face that Erwin is trying to keep a hold of for some reason. However, he saw flashes of tears within the young man's eyes and looks of anger and sadness...so much pain and hurt and it makes the blonde so damn confused. He doesn't get anything more about the boy from what he saw but only the interactions Erwin done towards him. that is where the looks of pain came from. He saw himself apologising to him in many situations. He hasn't a clue what this means but blames his emotional mind for playing tricks on him. He didn't know what it meant but if it is true, it means that he knows and has memories of this person...Erwin knows this person. Erwin tries to fathom this, tries to understand how he could have no recollection of his existence but then remember situations where they were talking to each other, hugging each other, comforting each other. How could he of guessed that the moment he'd met the boy's gaze he had been flooded with the consciousness of more than a few lives in which may have not even existed in the first place – lives where the only constant thing his flood of images showed him, aside from Erwin's own physical body being there, had only been of Levi. Everything else was so foggy. He doesn't know and tries to stay calm knowing fine well this could just be him having a breakdown or something. 

The blonde groans a "shit" into his hands trying to think of a plan, a way forward. He starts mumbling to himself "what the fuck is going on?....why do I know......you don't Erwin.....its stress....yeah just stress...........is it though?....of course not........plan....plan....what can I do?.......should I just call the police?.......no you promised him you wouldn't.......I can't call mum....or Hanji or Mike........I don't want to bother grandad........who can I call? who can I call who isn't going to freak the fuck out?" That's when Erwin remembers that Levi had been away from home for two days and now living here as of now. Even if those memories weren't complete shite his stressed mind came up with, he doesn't know anything about him apart he seems to be in a bad situation at home and there may be a dodgy doctor he is seeing...plus he is 13 but remembering that just makes Erwin nearly scream with worry. He doesn't know if he is healthy or anything. More importantly, he can't be doing too well in his head since he was going to end his life and he can't just hide this person away from people. Erwin knows he has to get him some help and contacts the only person he can think of who can help them and by law can't say a word to his mother or anyone else. He calls Nile.

Sitting back in his father's chair, he types in his number and looks up at the ceiling waiting for him to answer. After a few rings, his stepbrother picks up the phone with a flat "what do you want Erwin?"

"that's no way to answer the phone to your brother" Erwin adds smirking.

"The last time you called other than telling me that dad was gone, it was to ask that I put you on a drip to refreshen you a little because you had college and you had gotten yourself shitfaced the night beforehand" He explained with a scoff and Erwin hears a woman on the other end telling him to watch his language "I am a busy man Erwin, I hope you aren't wasting my time here"

"No, I'm calling because I need your help" Erwin explains and Nile hums for him to continue "I came across someone and I need you to take a look at them"

"came across someone? Erwin, I don't take random drunk people off the streets in for examinations"

"No no no...Ummm...I came across someone and they look to be in bad shape, haven't been home for a few days and things don't look too well at home...they look exhausted...I don't want to say that much on the phone." Erwin explains and knows he is lifting a brow at him right now "please, I don't know what to do"

"You could just call the police?"

"I promised them I wouldn't"

The line is silent for a moment until Erwin hears him sighs a "when can you get here?"

"they are currently asleep on the sofa so after they wake up I'll bring them" Erwin adds and remembers this boy is having a bad experience with a doctor or something "One question Nile, is it better to take him to you whilst he is asleep or after he wakes up?"

"err why are you asking that?"

"because there's a high chance they will be distressed after what they have told me"

"who the fuck did you pick up?!" Nile questions and the woman beside him tells him to watch his language on the phone again.

"Its a long story but what should I do?"

"Well if they are going to be distressed I recommend taking them to me after they wake up...prepare them first and reassure them everything is going to be fine...waking up in a place that scares you with no warning isn't going to help at all Erwin." He explains "are they 18 yet?"

"no" Erwin adds quietly "They are not"

"do you have their age then?"

"....he's 13" Erwin whispers out and from his brother's silence, he knows that Nile is wondering how he came across a young teen.

"I...I'm not going to ask why you have a teen with you yet Erwin...but do you know why this person might be scared of coming here?" Nile adds quietly becoming concerned his stepbrother is currently in possession of a young person who seems to be in trouble "any other details?"

"He's had a bad experience with a doctor by the sounds of it and I don't much more" Erwin explains "I'll tell you more when I get there"

"Can you at least tell me where you found him, Erwin? I want a better picture of what has happened" Nile presses.

"When we get there Nile I'll tell you all I know"

"At least tell me his name if you have it," He asks "if he is nervous I want him to feel a little comfortable with me"

"It's Lucy Ackerman but call him Levi" Erwin adds "call him Levi"

"I see, you and Levi can come when he is ready, I don't have any appointments for the rest of the evening." He explains thinking "Don't try and give him any food or anything, I want to see how he currently is"

With that said, they say bye and hang up on each other. Erwin exhales looking towards the door and thinks about his next plan of action, he has to sort Nanaba's things out. It is a simple task to do. He goes into his room and grabs all her things and takes them into the office that is never used anymore, only sighing when he comes across the lipstick she put on earlier sitting by the sink. Knowing she said to do whatever with her stuff, the blonde starts sorting it all out to put into bin bags. Binbags that is because he doesn't know where the boxes are if he has any and he has to put them into something. Erwin planned on throwing everything away when he got home but now he feels as if it is only right to drop them off or have someone pick them up for her. He starts to sort things out, sectioning her clothes from things of the two of them together. His eyes landing on a photo of the two of them in spring makes him sigh and only think back to the flash of memories that came to him. He feels saddened by his recent breakup but is aware the thoughts about Levi were taking centre stage instead. Despite all of this, he wants to stick to what he said he was going to do. He wants to find his happiness and protect this young man who came into his life, to care for him unlike how he didn't for Nanaba. That is all he wishes for right now, for this person to be safe from harm and for himself to be that reason he is safe. Again, Erwin is confused by everything, by all of this but promises himself he will try his best to make things better for them both.

Half an hour later, Levi stirs from his sleep, a thud making its way to his head. He closes his eyes again for a split second before looking at the ceiling above him, the amber light stinging his eyes. The raven notices the blanket on him and exhales, mind going back to what has happened. A kind gentleman has taken him into his home. That's all there is to it. He soon realises he must have wrapped him up and put him here. Levi makes a mental note to thank him when he finds him. Sitting up and facing ahead of him he spots a folded up piece of paper on a small table but before going to take a look, he tries to call out to Erwin.

Except, when he opens his mouth to speak, he is hit with a sudden wave of feeling in his chest stopping him. It was jarring and he thought it was him perhaps sitting up too fast causing this. He tries again but it comes back, a horrid feeling in his body that happens as he tries to force a word out. He sits confused for a second and tries once again soon concluding that his body wasn't allowing him to speak due to this feeling inside of him. Swallowing and feeling a tightness in his throat, he takes hold of the paper, reading it.

It is a simple little note that reads. "I'm in the office, that's the door at the end of the corridor which will be open. Come there when you're awake." Levi nods at the note and comes to a stand. He brings it with him as he looks for the open door and soon after a moment, he sees light coming through an opening in a door. He stands outside the door thinking of the best way to approach this. He swallows and softly knocks on the door waiting for a reply.

Hearing the soft tap on the door, Erwin turns round to see Levi peaking through the crack in the door, the same half of his face covered by his long locks. He smiles at him "ah Levi come on in" he adds and watches as he carefully enters the room, closing the door behind him. Levi stands still, unsure of how to continue, not sure if he is allowed to come closer to the man or sit down on the chair in the corner. So he stands by the door silently watching the blonde doing something. As he isn't facing him, Levi takes sly peaks around what is in front of him and wonders what is up with the boxes. Erwin soon realises that Levi hasn't moved from the door and turns to him again adding a soft "what are you doing standing over there for haha?" He smiles "come closer silly." Levi does as he is told and comes closer to him. "Good, did you enjoy your sleep?"

Levi takes a second to answer, seeing if he can speak now but the feeling in his chest still stops him. Seeing Erwin raise a brow he just nods a little. The blonde sees his little head movement but doesn't question it. They stand looking at each other for a moment before Erwin adds "you are probably wondering what all these boxes are for, yeah?" Levi nods again and Erwin starts to notice he isn't saying anything to him and he looks a little panicky in the way he is standing "my girlfriend and I broke up just before we met each other, Levi. I'm clearing her stuff out but I need to organise it first."

He says this and watches Levi's visible eye look round on the spot for a few seconds. That's when Erwin tries to get an answer out of him that isn't a straight yes or no. He does this by asking a question he already knows the answer to "Levi, what is your last name again? I've forgotten"

Levis's eyes widen a little as panic sets in and he doesn't answer him, he can't answer him. The thought of trying to say something made him feel weird inside. Erwin sees this panic and smiles a little "it's fine, you don't have to speak" he reassures "it's my fault for trying to get you to talk confidently with a man you just met." Erwin looks over to a pile of things in the corner "do you want to help me, Levi? I know you've just woken up and all but if you want to you can help me" Levi gives a nod "great!" He beams "don't rush yourself and do as much as you like. One bin bag for her clothes, another for her things and anything that has her and I on it you can put on my desk" another nod "then after you have helped me a little, I want to talk to you about something" He watches panic set on his face "Oh don't worry yourself, It is nothing bad, trust me"

Levi nods because that is the only thing he can do and walks off to that side of the room and starts rummaging through her things. He takes clothes and tries to fold them the best he can, watching Erwin shove things into bags without care. Zoning out he carries on until Erwin smirks "you don't have to be so careful you know, it was a bad break up." Levi doesn't know this lady and obviously wasn't there to witness this go down but he still wants to show respect to this woman and her things so he continues to treat them with care unlike the blonde across from him. His eyes linger on items such as blouses and quite a few things that she had obviously given the blonde. Though suddenly, within the pile of clothes and sort, Levi's fingers brush against a metal feeling thing. Raising a brow, he digs to see what it is and looks confused when a photo frame emerges from beneath the clothes. Bringing it closer to his face to have a look Levi sees it is a young boy and his father. He assumes this is Erwin and goes to give it to him thinking it ended up in there by accident.

However, the side of the frame where he is holding it comes loose and slips from his hand. All Erwin hears is a loud gasp and the shattering of glass. Erwin turns around immediately and sees Levi in a panic quickly reach down to pick it up to only retract his hands after trying. Without thinking he rushes over to the younger male and lifts his hand to scratch his head going to add he's been meaning to change the frame. Only Erwin didn't expect that Levi would nearly jump out of his skin by his sudden rushed movement across the room and hand gesture. "Are you ok there L-" he looks down at him and slowly widens his eyes "Levi?"

Erwin stands confused as what he is looking at. When Erwin looks down, he sees Levi's body tense as he is slightly turned away from him. His slim arms are above his head covering his face which is scrunched up. His body violently trembles below the blonde as he sees tears form at his visible eye and run down his face. Erwin blinks a few times and takes a split second to decipher what is going on. He looks towards where Levi's hands are to see what they are protecting him from and his heart stops for a second when all he sees is his hand up in the air still that was meant to scratch his head. The sudden realisation set in that Levi misunderstood the situation. Levi didn't know that Erwin rushed over to check if he was ok but instead was protecting himself from Erwin's hand thinking he was in trouble for breaking the photo. It was obvious what he thought was going to happen.

He thought Erwin was going to hit him.

Erwin puts his hand back down at his side "Hey" he quietly says, softening his voice for him "Hey...don't be scared" Erwin waits for a second to see if anything happens, he watches his body tremor as his eyes remain shut and body in the same position. "I wasn't going to hurt you" he states and sees no difference as Levi is frozen in place. Only after a few seconds of realising he hasn't been cracked into oblivion, Levi creaks his visible eye open, it still twitching just in case it needs to close quickly again. Erwin sees him do this, his eye becoming wide as his teeth are clenched in fright. Levi doesn't understand what is happening right now and it terrifies him.

Erwin seeing he looks beyond spooked, kneels down in front of him to get down on his level. "can you look at me, Levi?" He requests gently "I'm not going to do anything to you." Levi's eye after a moment creaks to look at him and Erwin just smiles before looking down at the photo smashed on the floor. "I'm not mad or anything. Were you trying to give this to me?" Levi doesn't give him any sort of answer and assumes so. He talks to him a little so he can calm down "this is my father and me about 8 years ago, Levi. He died a month back but I will spare you the details of how that happened. I'm glad you found this, I could have thrown it away by accident. That is very kind of you to try and show me first before putting it into a bag. You were gentle with my ex's things too. Don't blame yourself for the frame, I've needed to have it changed for years now" Erwin sees his face relax a little, hoping he understands everything is fine "It is just me and my mum now living here, this office was his and it never gets used anymore. If I start working in this room, if my mother doesn't claim it first that is, I hope I can work just as hard as him." Levi's arms drop to his side but still remain close to him. "I would love it if you could be a big help for me in the future and help me like you were just then. You did so much and it is so tidy already" Erwin smiles and goes to wipe his face before he pulls it away from his hand tensing up again lifting his hands a little to stop him.

Erwin widens his eyes again, not just because he did the same cower as before but because the palms of his hands were red. A quick glance down at the glass shows where the red came from and before Erwin has the chance to point out to him if he hasn't known already, that his hands were bleeding, some droplets drop onto the picture below. It stains it. It stains the picture and seeing this, ruining this memory his rescuer has of his father, makes him erupt with guilt.

Levi brings the back of his hands to his eyes, unable to face this man. Unable to convince himself that he'll be able to get away with this and prepares for the worst as he lets loose into his hands. He tries to apologise to Erwin but trying to say something, to beg for forgiveness doesn't happen and he feels sick to the stomach. He feels terrible inside and out. He can't apologise so he keeps mouthing the same words again and again though the blonde can't hear him since no words leave his mouth "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Erwin vaguely seeing he is apologising, immediately tries to comfort him "no no no" he adds "it's ok I mean it. I have copies of that photo stored away. I know it was an accident so don't get yourself upset. I'm more concerned about the cuts on your hands than the photo. You're shaking like crazy, I'm not mad." 

Erwin clearly seeing that the teen doesn't believe he is ok with this sighs and comes up with a little plan that might just work. He holds his hand out to him. "Levi I do not know what has happened to you before now and you don't have to tell me but I do want to assure you this" he gently speaks "I promise you that I will never hurt you...I will never lay a bad hand on you ever. I want to keep you safe and won't let anyone do anything bad to you. If they do, I will do all that is in my power to help you feel better. I promise you." Levi looks at the hand in front of him and is visibly confused by his little finger sticking out "its a pinky promise...those are extra special because you can never ever break one of them. If I break my promise, you have all the right to make me feel bad until you feel better. Do we have a deal?"

Levi lowers a shaky hand to his and locks their fingers. Erwin smiles for the umpteenth time that evening. He soon remembers that Nile is expecting him and internally curses knowing he's just bought him out of a panic now only to bring him into another one seconds later. Erwin had literally just promised him to keep him safe and the first thing he does is tell him they need to go somewhere he doesn't find safe. It's not like he has a choice though. "Levi when you are ready, we are going somewhere." Levi raises a curious brow, eye still red. Erwin knows he can't beat around the bush here and this is going to be a bad experience no matter what. "I want to take you to Nile, my brother...well stepbrother" Levi nods "and I know you said earlier that you have seen a doctor you weren't a fan of but I want to take you to him, he's one too"

He sees Levi tense up a bit before shaking his head a little. "Trust me he's a good person, brother or not, If he was bad I wouldn't see him myself" Levi's face doesn't change a bit. "All he wants to do is take a look at you and make sure everything is ok, yeah?" Levi does nothing "I'll stay with you and I won't leave your side. Besides, you've been outside in all sorts of weather for the last few days, If you have a cold coming on, I don't want you getting worse or something. I just said I won't let anything bad happen to you, that's part of the promise." Again nothing "you don't want your hands getting infected do you? It'll hurt if they do. He understands you're going to feel a little nervous and scared Levi, so don't worry yourself he's not going to judge you at all....and he isn't going to call the police you know. Because of his job, he legally isn't allowed to share your information without your permission...he can't tell anyone if you don't say so. Though I do have to warn you that he might need to let someone know where you are because the police will definitely get involved if you are marked as missing." Levi continues to listen to him "Ok? That's all you have to do sweetheart, I don't need anything else from you. Come with me to my brother and he'll check you over. Worst-case scenario you might have to stay in overnight whilst waiting for tests or something back. Yeah? That make sense?" Levi nods "then when we get home, you can just sit and relax because I know everything is so stressful and confusing right now."

Erwin says all this the best he can as he thought he would never have to do something like this. He never expected things to turn like this. That the person he talked to on the bridge now won't say a word and that they look scared. He doesn't know what he expected, he picked up a teen who was having a crisis and brought him into his home with no doubts in his mind. This boy is scared by Erwin's observations and looks exhausted still. Looking into his eye, he looks so god damn exhausted.

Erwin has to ask him something seeing he looks beyond tired "are you feeling ok?" He watches Levi think for a moment before nodding and thinks him being upset is caused by him being tired and nothing more. That he is acting like this because he feels like that and needs some more sleep. That him cowering and becoming upset was a lack of sleep making him paranoid and panicky. Levi says he is ok and he takes Levi's word for it and didn't ask if he is ok again, though it lingers in his mind. It doesn't help that by looking closer at his half-covered face in the light, the blonde can see he has makeup on. Erwin imagines he just has dark circles under his eyes. Hopefully, with a full nights sleep and some food inside him, he will feel better.

"Should we go see him now?" Erwin asks the younger man "he said we can come whenever we can" Levi looks down at the floor in thought, eyes on the photo that has blood splatters on Erwin's dad's face. "I will keep you safe" Erwin states and Levi looks up into his eyes of Erwin who has stood up already and is presenting his hand for him to take. Levi, not wanting to do this but wanting to not cause any more trouble, takes hold of his hand and goes with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst getting examined, things about Levi start to make sense.

So just as Erwin planned, he leads Levi to his car to go see his brother. He can see it in the raven's eyes as they drive in the dark, he's nervous, beyond nervous. His grip on the white dress and way he is looking out of the car window making it evident. Erwin would try and say something to soothe him but knows it wouldn't work too well. He knows Levi is going to be a nervous mess no matter what and hopes his brother can make him feel comfortable. Even if it is just a little.

After driving through a town, they pull up on the doctor's practice. Levi looks at the window, taking in the building. To the young one, it didn't look like doctors he's been to previously. Single floor and less traffic. It made him feel a little better knowing there wasn't that much of the risk of the place being busy but still he feels nervous. The fear of the unknown and if this man Erwin told him to trust was a good person or not. Despite his fears, it was too late to turn back and he didn't want to cause any trouble.

Erwin gets out the car and walks around to his side opening the door. He holds out his hand to the teen after having a quick look around to see if any press were around and followed them. Erwin wanted to mention his wealth and other things at a different time since Levi was nervous and getting him into the building to see Nile was his main priority. "Let's go" he smiles and Levi hesitantly takes his hand again.

Though he would like to stay calm at the moment, his moment of relief was short-lived as the closer they got to the door, the more Levi starts to feel shit inside. He tries to focus on looking normal but obviously fails as he looks like a mess right now, both physically and emotionally. Thoughts strike his mind as he guided by Erwin which he can not ignore. The familiar sense of being at this sort of place brings up sensations within himself. Bright lights in his face followed by the masked faces of people, his skin aching as needles pierce his skin and sudden jolts of pain and the sorts making his body screech in defence. He's left thinking about all of this and doesn't realise his breathing is starting to shake. Erwin hearing the person beside him breathing weird, looks down briefly and sees his eyes filled with panic. Wide and teary as he seems to look beyond worried.

Again, Erwin doesn't know what the best thing to do was. He could give them an extra 5 minutes to calm themselves in the cold autumn air but he just doesn't want to risk being caught by the media who will pry into their business and makes things worse for the anxious teen. The blonde keeps walking with him, into the building, seeing Levi is still coming with him despite his fear. He is surprised he isn't resisting or something along those lines. The blonde sees Levi keeps his head low and out of sight so he doesn't have to face anyone though. It is obvious why. Fear of the situation and the fear of possibly seeing the judgemental faces of people seeing him scared.

Erwin walks them to the front desk and the lady smiles at him "ah Erwin, are you here for an evening checkup?"

"No, the appointment isn't for me" He explains and the lady raises a brow until Erwin looks down beside him and she stands up looking over the elevated check-in station to peak over the edge. She peaks down and sees Levi looking down at the floor, his hand shaking against Erwin's. She doesn't say anything to him but looks back up at Erwin with widish eyes.

"Here for Nile, I presume?" She adds nervously and he nods back at her "great, you two can go on in right now Erwin...tell Dr Dawk if he needs any help in there, that quite a few of us are free right now"

"Will do" Erwin smiles getting what they were hinting at and walks with Levi to his brother's room.

Erwin knocks on the door to be told to come in and Levi stays close to the blonde as they enter. Nile, who was at his desk, turns towards the door adding "let's see who you brought me Er-" Nile stops abruptly meeting eyes with the teen sort of peaking out from behind his brother. He sees his wet eye and face and something clicks from inside him as his attention to the situation becomes adamant. He quickly opens his desk, much to the confusion of the pair and plugs in a memory stick before opening a word document. he then opens up his general patient documents without any sign of the strive from before. Nile turns to them again, a smile on his face "Hello, you must be Levi right?" Levi nods shakily "ah great, my name is Dr Dawk or you can call me Nile if you want. I'm Erwin's stepbrother and the main doctor here" He holds out his hand for a handshake and Levi doesn't take it "that's fine, why don't you sit down on this bed and get yourself comfortable" Levi swallows before leaving Erwin's side and sitting down, his heart pounding. Erwin takes a seat on another chair in the room that faces the examination bed. The doctor can see that his patient looks terrified and questions if he should give him a small sedative to calm him down, then again, Nile knows that injecting people who are scared with things isn't the best thing to do to calm them in the long term. He decides to face it head-on. "Don't worry, there is nothing to worry about. There will only be 1 prick if I think you need it" Nile pushes himself over to him on his office chair "so do you know what you are here for today?" Levi can't find the words to answer and he just smiles "do you know that I am going to examine you?" Levi nods still not looking him in the face "great, I'm just going to ask a few simple questions, you try and answer them as best as you can if you don't or don't know how to answer, that is fine as well"

Nile pulls his laptop closer to him and sets it on the edge of his desk that ends just next to the bed. "your name is Levi right?" Levi nods a yes "can you share your last name with me? I would love to know" Levi thinks for a moment trying to find a way to share this before pointing his finger a little at Erwin. "Oh, Erwin knows?" he acts clueless "Do you want him to help with anything he already knows?" Levi nods.

"Ackerman" Erwin adds "you already know the first name that we are not going to use." Nile smiles internally, he query being correct. This is Lucy Ackerman, a person he's had his eyes on for a while but won't let it show here.

"Ok, now how old are you?" He asks already knowing this, even without Erwin telling him "can you hold up your fingers?" Levi shows him a 1 then a 3 with his hands. "ah 13. Now, where are your mum and dad today?" He sees his body tense "at home?" Levi nods. "I see you have along with my brother today, I don't want to know how you two met but if he took you with him unwillingly...as in did he take you from somewhere or forced you to go with him? if you did you need to tell me"

"rude" Erwin mumbles on his seat "I helped him out and said he can come with me"

"is that the truth Levi?"

Levi nods again. "anything you know you are allergic to?" Levi shrugs "ok so we'll be careful if we give you anything to take home"

Nile stops typing to talk to him "so today we are just going to do some tests, Levi, I want to see how tall you are and how much you weigh, your blood pressure and some other things. it's nothing to worry about, all of this is just to see if you are healthy and is everything is working as it should. now I'm going to put a mask on my face, that's because if you have something, I don't want to catch it and spread it around the building and to protect you just in case I have something. is that ok?" Levi nods and he does just that "great. Now the first thing I want to do is see how tall you are, can you stand up so I can measure you. I'll have to use a tape measure since the measuring device is broken right now" So Levi stands up, his head down, nervously standing on the spot. "I need your head up just for a moment" Levi lifts his head up but closes his eyes so he doesn't have to look him in the eyes. Nile notes it down "Good job, thank you, 150cm. I'll note that down because I know you have a lot more growing to do" He makes Levi stand on the scale, an obvious thought in mind about an estimated number "hmm I see, 3stn 11...that's quite a bit underweight sweetie...do you have any medical or digestive issues?" Levi shakes his head sitting back down, passing Erwin who currently has a shocked face on him. Under the light of the room, it is obvious now, obvious how thin he is. Erwin now taking notice since his body is the main focus of the situation can now see it. He's practically skin and bones and his hands and collarbone show it. "When was the last time you had something to eat?"

They watch Levi silent in thought until he showed two fingers. "2 days ago?" Nile asks and Levi shakes his head "2 weeks?" Levi nods and their eyes widen a tad "last time you had something to drink?" Levi shows 1 finger "1 week?" Levi nods and watches from the corner of his eye as Nile writes things down on his laptop. "I see, we'll sort that out later but first I want to take your vitals since you've gone that long without anything, that is my main priority." He sees Levi mess with the fabric of the dress he is in, the dirt on it and him, the state his hair is in, not to mention how tired he looks. "I need to do more tests than I expected so whilst I am preparing all that, why don't you lay down and relax for a bit? you look tired but before any of that, I want to attach a drip to you so I can give you some fluids." he watches Levi tense a little again "it should only take no more than 3 minutes" He disappears for only 30 seconds and comes back with a tray and a stand, accidentally getting himself and said stand stuck in the door for a moment. "We normally let nurses do this but since I know you are a bit frightened I'll do it myself" Levi sits trying to internally calm himself but knows it isn't working, he isn't listening to what he is saying, only focusing on this. The only thing he hears before zoning back in is "little scratch" and the feeling of pain his right hand. He squeezes his eyes shut as a tear falls from him and after 10 seconds hears him say "there, there, all done. Well done" and Levi exhales already past his limit.

"good job" comes from Erwin.

"you can lie down and relax now for a bit, that's the painful thing over now" Nile explains but sees him in thought. Levi then points between his legs and he sort of gets what he's trying to say. "do you need to use the toilets?" Levi nods facing him and Erwin and Nile are surprised when he does so. "Literally around the left corner outside my office, you will find one, take your time"

So Levi gets up and pulls the stand out with him out of the room and goes where Nile says. What he wanted was a lie as he just wanted a few minutes to clear his mind. Levi enters and locks it behind him, he does try and go but knows it won't work since he hasn't got anything to get rid of due to no food or drink inside him. After a moment of collecting his thoughts, he stands up and washes his hands. only the palms of his hands for a reason whilst being careful of the drip attached to him. Whilst doing so, he looks at the mirror in front of him and sighs thinking again. He knows Erwin and this man wants to help him but it was the fact in knowing there was one thing that was stopping them from doing so fully. However, showing this would cause everything to blow up and would cause a lot of trouble. Levi was hesitant, but he knew the tests couldn't be done without noticing it. It scares him but he pushes the hair out of the covered side of his face and puts his hands into the water before bringing them up his face to clean off the makeup. after a few minutes, he dries his face with the bottom of his dress since it was already dirty and he didn't want to waste paper towels. He silently sighs leaving the toilet room and walks down the corridor past a nurse who checked them in who nearly drops a cup of coffee when she sees him "haha sorry my bad sweetie" and hurries down to where the nurses station is. He walks past a door that was open containing a mother and their child. he hears "mammy what wrong with that girl?" followed by "don't look at her, she probably doesn't want people giving her attention right now" Levi feeling on the spot, grips the stand tighter as he looks down trying to get back faster, covering his face again with his hair. He slips through the door, Nile typing away as Erwin is on his phone. They don't look towards him and Levi sits back down on the bed.

Nile turns around to ask something "Did you manage to have anything Le-" He stops abruptly, staring at him when he sees him. Erwin sees him stop and looks up to to see what is wrong. When he does, Erwin shares the same expression. Things make a lot more sense now. With the makeup gone from his face, they can both see him perfectly. His visible eye was worn and deary, they could see how hollow his face looks and the dryness of his lips. That was sort of expected. What they didn't expect and what the people who saw Levi picked up on was one single thing. 

His entire face was black and blue.

They know they shouldn't be staring but can't help it, their eyes wide as they try and think of what to say next. "Oh my fucki-" Erwin starts to say in shock before Nile puts a hasty hand over his mouth. Despite Erwin acting in a way that doesn't help right now, the pressure gets to Levi and he can't handle it. He knows they would act like this and showing this terrifies him. All he can do is lower his head as he starts to panic. Body shaking from what might happen. his emotions pouring.

Nile slides over immediately and Erwin still sits shocked. He tries to comfort him "It's alright...there's nothing to worry about" he adds going to touch his hands for Levi to move his body away in a flinch "is this one of the reasons why you were scared?" Levi nods, his body trembling, eyes not facing them. "thank you so much for showing us, that's so brave, you're so brave Levi" Levi doesn't respond at all. "Can I continue?" nothing. Levi feels so exposed and stupid. He takes hold of his walkie talkie and adds "Can you come to my room, I need your help immediately" and after a minute a woman walks through the door and Levi take a small peak at who it is. A lady with long dark brown wavy hair, green eyes and a gentle smile to her.

He hears Nile and the lady mumble things to each other before she comes over to him. she pulls up a chair beside Nile and adds a soft "Hello there sweetheart" she smiles "my husband is telling me that you are feeling a little scared right now, is that right?" Levi glances at her. "I know...anyone would be scared in a place they don't know and especially with Nile. He is used to Blondie there bothering him and old ladies with too much money. He hasn't got the most comforting face of them all, like a rat of caffeine" she quietly laughs trying to calm him "I'm Marie, I'm used to working with people who are a little younger and plus I have a better face than him" she smirks "can I help him with you today?" She has a sweet voice and it somehow works in convincing him. Levi looks at her and nods. "great sweetie"

"Can we take a look at your hands?" Nile asks and Levi presents them to them. They take a good look at them, cleaning the foundation and concealer from them. They look for anything and come across the cut on his palm. Erwin explains that he cut himself on some glass. they press down on his fingernails to test the colouration and note they are pale and slow to return to colour. They move onto his forearms, cleaning away more from his skin and discover indents that were hidden by the sleaves of the dress. They press down and notice how he winces, how sore and tender everything is. They both see he is in pain and Marie circles her finger on his good palm to distract him a little. The married couple doesn't say a word or judge him at all. They understand how hard everything is right now for him, they understand how scared and exposed he must be feeling. They know his mind and body are in agonising pain and let him sit there crying. His blood pressure is high as expected and the pressure from the cuff hurts so bad. They wish they could give him some painkillers but to do so would risk missing something important if Levi can't feel it.

As this is going on, Erwin can't help but feel guilty. The blonde is worried and guilty and all the emotions. He is just sitting there watching the person who swore to protect in pain. he feels horrible and wonders if bringing him here was a good idea. Of course, it seems like a bad idea but it was the right thing to do in the long run. Erwin just wants to hug the poor thing...if allowed to........and in a way that won't hurt (though that looks impossible right now.) He tells himself he did the right thing and wishes time would pass faster.

"I want to check your temperature now" Nile adds and soon discovers he is boiling "oh dear, do you feel hot Levi?" Levi shakes his head and Nile notes it down "hopefully those fluids cool you down a little, 38 C is more than you should be"

"Should we send some blood in for testing?" Marie asks Nile and he nods for her to get to work with that. She draws it from the canulas already in Levi and puts them to one side. Levi feels a little woozy.

"I don't need to feel around the face since there will already be swelling" he explains looking at his face and takes a brief look up his nose, noticing a little dry blood. "let's take a took at your eyes"

"Can we have a look at the rest of your lovely face sweetie?" Marie adds and sees him looks anxious about it "is there something you're hiding behind your hair?" Levi doesn't have to nod for them to know "Can you show us please, we won't judge" she takes his hand and rubs it before he reaches up and puts the hair covering his right side behind his ear. They see it clear as day, his right eye swollen and the whites of his eye were red. She reaches up to his eyes and sees him wince a little. She shushes him gently and pulls down on his eyelids to look. Taking a light, she shines it in his eyes and sees him panic. "oh sorry, do you not like the light? I'll be quick" It stings his eyes a hell ton but tries his best to do everything that is asked.

"Do you need glasses at all?" Nile questions for him to shake his head "I want you to look at Erwin behind him, I want to check your reflexes." Levi looks back at Erwin and Nile takes the light from his wife. He brings it closer to his eyes and slowly pulls it away. he brings it in from the left into his view, then from the right before noting things down. He then puts the side on his hand on his nose so Levi can only use one eye to see each side. "I'm going to test for symmetry" before doing the same thing as before. "And that chart behind Erwin on the wall, can you read any of those lines?" Levi nods "which line if any is blurry?" Levi motions down "bottom one?" Levi nods. He covers his swollen eye. "still blurry?" Levi shakes his head "I see we'll have to check again when the swelling goes down...so far your right eye isn't too good and your eye reflexes are poor...It doesn't help you look tired."

"hearing test now. I'm just going to cover one ear and whisper into the other. You then mouth what you think you hear" Marie adds and leans in and whispers a soft "Yankee doodle" into his right ear. Levi mouths it back. "Marshmellow" into his left and Levi mouths it back. "wonderful...your ears are fine sweetie"

They move onto the neck area and just before they go to touch it, Levi hands Marie the wipe they have been using "Something there?" Levi nods and she wipes his neck expecting more bruising. They are right, finding swelling under his chin and marks on his neck. They squint their eyes looking at his neck and even Erwin tries to figure out the odd shapes. That is until Levi reaches up puts his hands around his neck to show them what they are. "ah ok" She smiles as Nile makes a note. they feel for lumps and bumps their and luckily find nothing, just the same sore and tender feeling as the rest of his body. Levi then opens his mouth as asked "oh deary me" she adds "the back of your throat is red raw....going to have to take a quick swab...is that why aren't saying anything?" Levi shakes his head "Ah I see that's fine" She takes a swab and sees him squeeze his eyes afterwards gritting his teeth "sorry, sorry I know that hurts"

As Nile is thinking about what is next, the movement of reacting to the swab, reveals a little bit more of his chest and he is sure he sees more bruising there. He wants to have a look just to be sure and test his lungs. "Levi is it ok if you take your dress off? we can see some bruising on your chest" Nile asks "All we want too is your dress and bra, nothing else I swear." Levi is hesitant "I know you feel strongly about your body with this whole 'not a girl' situation but we just want what is best for you"

Marie butts in "Umm Nile is this even legal? he isn't with a parent and Erwin isn't his legal guardian"

"Just note it down as a crisis examination" He adds "so is that ok?"

Levi nods again and the two medical professionals stop before helping him to look towards Erwin and then themselves. They pull the curtain around and Erwin huffs "what was that for?"

"he is underage and you aren't legally responsible for him in the slightest" Nile adds.

"But I brought him here?"

"that doesn't matter Erwin" Marie adds.

"Come on, I'm not some predator...."

"rules are rules Erwin" Nile adds "I know you're not but if the local authority finds out I let you see what's there, even if it is for context, I'll be in trouble, lots of trouble."

Erwin just sighs a "fine" before scrolling on his phone.

They help lift it over his head, noticing he seems more tired than before, his arms seemingly not even having the energy to lift themselves. They wouldn't say or show it but it was an upsetting sight, his tired sore body wanting to sleep and every single movement from the teen showed bone and muscle. Them both knowing he is fighting to stay awake by the minute, hurry and check his chest. Nile hears a rattle in his chest and can feel under his gloves the warmth now coming from his skin. Marie stands back and writes down what she can. One after another they see more and more bruises and swelling on his body and make a note to check him for any tears or breaks later on. Marie is the one whilst Nile is checking his chest, to looks a little at his legs. She sees what she assumes as razor bumps and burns all the way up the entirety his legs.

Whilst they are busy, they hear Erwin add "Nile how long does it take to check his chest!?" he groans "I'm bored. is the bruising bad?" Nile sighs looking at his wife "Niiillllleee"

He looks over at Levi and adds "He's being like himself...can we cover your chest and show him?" Levi just nods, he's too tired to care. he has near to not fat there anyway. Levi has his chest covered by them by their gloved hands and opens the curtain. Erwin widens his eyes at his frail form. He is skin and bone. His thin face down to his near skeletal hands and legs. the dip of his hips and visible ribs. it made him shiver inside. At the same time, he wants to go eat a 20 pack of chicken nuggets from Mcdonalds but he also feels like he would throw it up. He would say something sympathetic but he is afraid that might bring to much attention to it and if he were to pull a face at his form, he is 100% sure his brother would smack him with a clipboard. Erwin just nods to avoid getting wrong off his older brother. Levi, feeling drained, knows Erwin is thinking he looks disgusting but won't make that known.

Levi blinks his eyes wanting to sleep "A few more minutes" Nile adds helping him lay down "One last set of things, you can lie down for this" He lays him down and to keep his privacy puts paper towels over his chest which Levi can't verbalise but is thankful for. He checks his stomach for swelling but just sees the normal bruises and scratches that they found at other parts of the body. Levi really wants to sleep. "Little longer....any pain where I'm touching?" Levi nods as his hands are over his lower belly and Levi nods again when around his kidneys.

Nile does his last test, he listens to his chest again after hearing him wheeze a tad. It had gotten worse and moves it move to his heart since he hadn't checked it yet. It sounded off and he sees that Levi looks calm. Tired and calm. Has been calm since his wife started helping him. Raising a brow, he takes his blood pressure again to make sure and sees it has dropped. Levi doesn't react to having it taken at all and Nile sees he's just lying there relaxing. He turns to Marie and adds "could you get me a heart monitor?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just want it since he is underweight, has a bad chest and temperature." he explains "his blood pressure has dropped quite a bit"

"Want me to drop the blood and swab off whilst I'm at it?" she questions for him to nod. As they are waiting, Levi watches Nile write, a concentrating face on him. Levi wants to sleep so bad, his head starts to hurt along with his body. She returns and shows it to him, Levi knew what this was. Levi recognises those wires and pads and knows what is coming. "Have you seen these before Levi?" she questions for him to nod "show me where they go" and Levi takes them and puts them where he has always had them and Marie just smiles, not letting anything show and takes them from where Levi put them. "Ah not quite sweetie, this is for your heart not there, good try though."

She wires him up and sits writing things down as Levi stares up at the ceiling. Levi looks over at Erwin who looks like he is dropping off to sleep in the chair. Despite feeling his eyes dropping a few minutes ago, Levi now finds himself wide awake. Nile turns to Erwin waking him up. "So Erwin" he starts and Erwin jolts awake "do you want to know our predictions so far?"

"go on"

"Well he's clearly severely underweight and we think he has a chest infections with a sore throat" he explains, "I think it should be an overnight or at least a day stay job"

"Ah that's great" he yawns a smile and watches Levi sit up covering his chest with his arm "are you feeling better now?" Levi nods "I told you nothing bad would happen, you even look less tired." Nile and Marie nod seeing this was, in fact, correct and proceed to write things down that they are still doing. Levi dangles his legs over the side and as time passes he finds himself feeling weird. His body feels weird as if it were agitated by something inside. He writhes a little as he sits and nobody notices.

Without warning, Levi feels his body grow cold as a shiver comes over him. Levi's body shivers some more and he finds his jaw chattering. It isn't until a noise comes from the machine that Nile and Marie turn to realise something is wrong. They turn to see his body trembling and skin white, a quick check on the screen indicates his temperature has gone up by 0.5 C and Nile looks up to the fluid bags and widens eyes now noticing they forgot to give him paracetamol. "Marie hurry and get a paracetamol bag now!" he panics and she zooms out the room. He soon follows, going to go get the painkillers he also needs.

Erwin being left alone with him keeps his eyes on the teen. He grows concerned as his free hand suddenly grabs the edge of the bed and he blinks a few times. "Levi? you alright?" Nothing. He then watches as his eyes start to dart around a little, focusing around the same spot. "Levi?" nothing. His breathing goes a little funny and eyes stop moving as he lets out little exhales. "Can you hear me?" Levi's head drops a little and he brings it back up. He's about to tell him to lie down before going to find Nile or his sister in law when out of nowhere, he sees Levi's eyes start to roll back as he body goes limp and falls forward.

"Levi!?" Erwin darts forwards and just catches him before he hits the floor, his head flops to Erwin's chest. The blonde widens his eyes as panic sets in "NILE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's injuries:
> 
> https://twitter.com/LevisTears/status/1352780874782289922?s=19


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets the feeling it is time to come clear.

Levi sluggishly opened his eyes feeling them lead-heavy. The brightness of the overhead light made it hard for him but eventually, they focused a little, feeling weird. He was surrounded by a warm sensation and his body didn't seem to ache as much as it had before because of the soft bed he soon found he was laying on. He takes a quick look around the room to see where he was, it was plain and painted in a soft green colour. He wasn't where he remembers being last and there was no sign of Erwin. Where is Erwin? is what he wanted to know but soon was distracted from the thought when he hears a shuffle beside him. He blinks looking towards it and sees the nurse from earlier by his side, doing something to he drips attached to him. Marie. Levi thinks that was her name.

She sees him stir and turns to face him, the same smile on her face as before. "Hey Sleepypants, How are you doing?" she asks and Levi doesn't know how to answer. He wants to know where Erwin is. "still don't want to talk? that's fine...you fell asleep in the last exam. We were focused on getting you as comfortable as we possibly could so your body could start healing. we've given you your own side room so you could be alone."

Levi doesn't know what is going on and wishes he could ask her where he was. He opens his mouth and tries to say his name but it just makes his chest feel weird. She manages to detect what he was asking for by the movement of his mouth and adds "We told Erwin to go home, he looked pretty stressed after you blacked out." Erwin wasn't here. Erwin had left him alone here and he feels himself start to panic. She reaches forwards and brushes his cheek with the back of her hand "there's no need to get upset sweetie, Erwin didn't want to leave but unfortunately there's a visiting policy on people who aren't family and carers. Nile would have let it slide but he wanted you to have some space to yourself and for his brother to get some rest." Levi moves his face a little from her touch, flinching slightly "Ah sorry I'll keep in mind you don't like that."

Marie picks up a clipboard and sits on the edge of his bed "So whilst you were out, we got the test results back, done a few little tests and attached a few other things" she sighs a smile "you're one poorly little chicken." she flips through the notes "Viral pneumonia, tonsillitis, a bacterial infection in your stomach, urine and kidney infection from dehydration....not to mention the bruises and you being below 4st...Nile was thinking maybe a week stay. So we've removed your clothes and gave you some belonging to the hospital since they were dirty, we've wrapped your arms, legs and hands where you've had cuts and scratches. also, we've noticed that your legs are weak from the muscle overuse from standing for so long and that it will cause you extra strain to walk from your lungs, so you get the privilege of having a chair to get around with for a while."

Levi nods lifting a hand to look at it bandaged. "since we don't want you walking around and straining yourself and due to you being on fluids only, we had to but a catheter in so you don't have to worry about going to the toilet" Levi raises a confused brow "little tube inside where you pee sweetie" Levi nods trying not to focus on the fact he has something inside him right now and she continues talking "we gave you a mild sedative to keep you calm and relaxed because I know everything is weird and stressful right now" ah, that makes sense to Levi why he isn't in a full-blown panic right now and he just nods, thinking it wasn't so bad. "I had to chance to talk to some of the other nurses and my husband and because we don't know much about you or what happened to you, we wanted to be precautionary and take a few samples. you have some dirt in your ear and cotton fibres that look like they came from articles of clothing but don't match what you were wearing. The same for your fingernails." She sees him tense a little "due to you being under 18 and in such a state, I'm afraid if it is something major, we have to send the samples off to the police" Levi shakes his head tearing up "I know that's what you didn't want to happen and Erwin told us this too, but we have no other choice...and I don't mean to alarm you, you are completely safe here, whatever happened to you if it were a fall or something else...you know...you tripped and can't recall what happened...or where you were going before finding Erwin, that's ok. we're not here to judge you but the topic of self-defence and in case there was another person involved had come up because of the bruising. So I just wanted to discuss some things with you...but I just want to emphasise how safe you are right here...right now...no one is going to harm you...you are as safe as can possibly be...ok?"

Levi slowly nods wiping his face with the back of his bandaged hand. "I know this is a sensitive topic and I by no means want this to be traumatising for you...but like I said the topic of self-defence comes up and it would be good to have these little mental notes in your head just in case you find yourself in such situations where you need to protect yourself from harm...not saying this was the case here" she smiles knowing fine well he hasn't gotten all this from walking into a fucking lampost or something, trying to get him to trust him a little and find a way to express what has happened. she knows it will be hard but tries to get him to the point to tell them in whatever way he can. "before we get started with all that, I want to do some general checkups on...points of interest real quick."

She puts on gloves and takes a wooden stick and light. "We noticed you have some bruising on your inner lip..can I take a look?" Levi opens his mouth for her and she thanks him "you look a lot less frightened, either you know we're no harm or the sedative is working very well" she takes a look "aha...does it hurt if I press down on your teeth?" Levi shakes his head "clench your teeth...thank you...........anything you want to say about where the bruises came from?" she tries to press for Levi not to do anything, she might have to figure this out a different way "no...alright......I'm going to take a look at your black eye real quick, see how that is" she flashes it in his eye "looks a little better. your reflexes and dilation are better than last night." she notes this down before grabbing things from her side "So what I would like to do is take some tape and pat it around your skin to pick up any dirt or anything. the point of this is to pick up any cloth fibres or dirt or..skin cells..so we can get a better picture of what has happened to you...still comfortable?" Levi nods and she gets to work patting it around his face. The birds outside are singing away and she notices Levi seemingly interested by the sound "it's about 7 in the morning so all the late risers should be waking up by now...it looks like it should be a wonderful day outside, a little cold but that is expected in mid-October. The sun should be rising soon too" she continues talking "I like the birds though they wake up all nice and earlier than I do...they always wake me up in the morning and Nile too...haha sometimes even our girl Mary" Levi raises a brow "Oh yeah...Mary. you'll be meeting her soon, she always likes to walk around and see what people we have in. when she's not at school, she hangs around the practice. she's 5 and named after Nile's mother. where was I? oh yeah...the birds wake me up on a morning which I normally don't mind but I need to get my rest for this little bun inside me" She points to her stomach revealing a bump and Levi just realises the obviously heavily pregnant belly on her. "just noticed haha? shes due in about a month Nile says...by the size of my bump I think she's going to be a big girl...want to have a listen and feel?" Levi nods and she moves so Levi doesn't have to. he feels a kick and gets a little shock and listens to the child. he raises a brow and pulls back "haha first time listening to a baby bump Levi? I know it sounds a little weird" Levi holds up two fingers and points to the bump. Marie then raises a brow herself and adds "Its just the one" and Levi goes in for another listen and shows 2 again. "I've had scans, sweetie, it is just the one, at this stage it is unlikely we would have missed one" Levi just nods thinking he might be wrong. she continues to pat the tape over his face "about the birds, I think there are far worse things to wake up to....alright I think we have enough on the tape for your face." she then does the same for his ears.

After that an putting them into a medical bag, she turns back to him sighing "When I was talking to people about what may have happened and led you to meet Erwin, the fear was that someone else may have been involved because a fall wouldn't cause all of those bruises...not to mention your weight and general state" Levi finds himself looking away from her a little, knowing this was coming "I don't want to scare you but one of the things we would like to discuss is how to protect yourself...again you are safe here and all these conversations are between you, I and the medical staff...they are judgemental free...so if you have any questions or anything you want to tell us, you are free to tell us, however, you like." Levi nods.

"Now the best thing you can do to avoid getting hurt is to stay away from people who can hurt you...I know that sounds obvious but it is good to say. there are certain spots on peoples bodies that are sensitive and are good places to attack so you can defend yourself. If you can reach their eyes, poke them right in the eyes, it will distract them and they stop what they are doing to gain their vision back. If not, use the blunt part of your palm and one hard bash up to the nose...the jaw...the face" she explains "make as much noise as you can if you can't get them to leave you alone, most of the time, it will attract people and they don't want to deal with other people knowing this has happened. if you can't reach their face, side of the hand straight to the side of the neck will cause them distress...so focus on the tender areas first. if you are standing up, go for the groin and the knees. bring as much attention to you as possible"

She gets some samples from his hair. "do you remember what you were doing when you met Erwin? could you tell me if you remember?" Levi shakes his head not wanting to get into it "ok, did anyone know where you were going?" A shake of the head "Did you not want anyone coming after you?" Levi nods "I see" she is happy they are getting somewhere "I just want to get the dirt from your nails to send off too" She collects that. "Now I just want 2 more things before we are done for now" she starts handing Levi a tissue "I want you to give your private area a quick swipe of the tissue, it is to check for anything that shouldn't be there...like any blood or infections of any kind or...anything else of interest" Levi nods and she turns around for him and gives himself a quick wipe. He hands it to her for her to put in a bag though Marie does notice he has no issue with this from his face. She notes that area may not be an issue in their investigation but asks a simple question that wouldn't hint at anything "Thank you, sweetie, are you still a virgin?" and he nods.

"The last thing we want to do, with your permission, of course, is to take photos of your affected areas" she explains "Like the bruises of your face and such. it is so if there is anything more at play here, we have evidence to help you out if they were to heal before anything were to happen and we can also monitor how everything is healing, yeah? is that ok sweetie?" Levi nods after a moment and she smiles a "great, let me help you sit up and I'll pull the curtain around so nobody sees" Levi points towards her bump and she adds "it is fine, thank you for the concern but don't worry yourself" and bends to help him sit up "1, 2 annnnd 3" she has no issue with how light he is. She internally jokes that he is easier to manoeuvre with, than the child inside of her.

She sits him up and Levi happens to look to his right and towards a window. He is struck with the outside as it meets his eyes. This window to his right showed the outside. The cold, late autumn morning sky was a beautiful mix of soft oranges, pinks, reds and yellows. It gently covered his face and he finds himself staring at it. He finds a tear rolling down his face suddenly and his hand moves to catch it. It had been so long since he had seen the sunrise. Years upon years in the dark and barely able to go outside made it such a wonderful sight to Levi. He had hoped to see it when he was running away from home but cloudy mornings and him passing out behind bushes from tiredness stopped him from seeing it. It had always been something he wanted to watch and he hadn't realised how much he wanted to do it. On the windowsill outside was one of the singing birds in a little nest, sitting looking at Levi. It flies away from the window and off to wherever it needs to go. Levi found it lovely. The rising sun was like a sign to tell him that all the pain was over. A new start for his life and he was finally free to rest. He felt at peace for the first time since he could remember. For now, his pain was over.

The nurse sees his face and whispers a quiet "It's lovely isn't it?" and Levi nods wiping his face a little more "I'm glad you like it, Sweetie. is this the first time in a while you've seen one?" Levi nods again "I'm sure when you are feeling better, you can go outside and look for yourself. Erwin might show you if Nile allows it." Marie proceeds to take the photos before slipping the hospital gown on him again. "ah that reminds me" she starts sheepishly "Erwin caught the attention of some people when he was leaving the last night, if someone comes to a window trying to talk to you...or they look like they are trying to look through windows...or someone who hasn't got an I.D badge for the hospital or clearly not with another patient comes up to you Levi, please press one of the buttons located within each room." Levi raises a brow concerned "they arent harmful....just a pain in the booty that's all....they don't know about you...they are probably looking for my husband to ask when Erwin was here so late...don't worry yourself, Sweetie."

After a good 10 minutes and she puts the camera down and smiles an "all finished" and checks her pocket watch "07:45...would you like some breakfast Levi? I haven't discussed your food with Nile yet but I'm sure there is something you can have even if it is a little...if not I'll make sure to find you something tasty when you can have something apart from the nutrient drip." Levi shakes his head at her "not hungry?" Levi shakes for no. "oh ok? since the hospital is private and has limited people in it, want me to give you a little push around and Nile can see how you are doing?"

Levi nods and she helps him into the chair, his legs shake under him as he gets into it. She attaches the drip bags and waste bag to the side of the chair and pushes him out of the room. They travel down the white tile corridors that seem to be perfectly polished, so much that Levi can see the reflection of his hand a little. It is fairly quiet within the halls as people are still asleep and though it is relaxing, the thought of some person suddenly shouting in pain or something, makes Levi a little on edge. He wonders if it is possible for someone to enter his room when they shouldn't be in there. like a stranger that was interested in Erwin like Marie was hinting about or another patient coming in to hurt him or something. perhaps someone taking him somewhere whilst he is asleep without anyone knowing. It worries him but Levi mainly thinks about what will come of all this. They are right, Erwin has no legal binding to him. He worries he could be handed back to his mother or shipped to some foster home to be abused by the system. it makes him wonder if he should say anything at all. what is he kidding, he knows they are not stupid and that someone did this to him. Though he is aware he might make things worse, he has to tell them somehow. if only he didn't feel terrible inside when trying to speak. If he does end up who knows where he wants to at least thank, Erwin, the man who tried to help him.

He's scared but he knows he has to say something to them. He will when he finds a way to do it.

She pushes him into the staff kitchen and comes across Nile sitting by a table, eating his breakfast. Seeing the teen and his wife, he pipes up a bit and smiles at them. "Ah morning you two" he beams "taking him for a little stroll? watch yourself, Marie, I want you resting a little"

She takes the toast out of his hand with a smirk and takes a bite handing it back to him "yes and....I'll do what I like Dr Dawk" she turns to Levi "I got the samples for you and took the photos."

"great great Marie. want to sit down for some breakfast?" he asks

"Will do in a minute Nile, can this one have some food yet?"

"not yet, the fluids will have to suffice for now." he explains "though you're free to help him have a look at our inventory so we can find things he likes to make a blend since we have no shakes in storage. you know, build him up from liquids to solids eventually since due to his weight we don't want to risk a blockage issue from him to eating much and causing a shock to the system."

"ok ok" she sighs "let's go have a look chicken before my girl finds out I'm free and bothers us" She pushes him out the room and towards the food cupboard a minute away. she opens it up and lets them in turning the light on. "anything you like the look of? can you see your favourite food in here?" Levi reaches out and has a look at things. he doesn't recognise much but tries to pick up what he does know. he looks at a packet of yellowish curly things in a square that doesn't have a label. he thinks they are called noodles. He recognises things like fruit and some veg but tries to find what his diet is made up of. After a few minutes, Marie asks "have you found something?" Levi shows it to her for her to raise a brow "I don't think we can blend this without putting a lot of water in....have you found your favourite food yet? delicious pasta? yummy cake? tasty chips?" Levi shows the same things again "that's your favourite?" and Levi nods so Marie is looking down at the loaf of bread in his hands. "oh you like toast?" and sees Levi look visibly confused at the word 'toast' before pointing at the loaf again. "ok not cooked....sandwich...you like sandwiches?" Levi seems to look at her even more confused and she struggles to figure out what he means "how do you have your bread sweetie?" she asks clueless and feels just as confused as the teen when Levi just points to the bread. she would question if he means bread and butter but doesn't want to confuse him even more or risk being wrong again. despite that, she doesn't know how to feel inside with the fact Levi may not know what toast is.  
she doesn't mean to push things but she would like to see if it is a communication issue Levi is having, meaning he doesn't know how to answer without a voice or he just doesn't know what she was on about. She is about to ask if Levi knows anything in the cupboard before they hear a voice come out of nowhere. "mummy" They both turn to see a girl standing there "can you play right now?"

"mummy is busy right now with a patient right now Mary" she smiles and the little girl looks at Levi then to her mother, then to Levi seeing she hadn't seen him before.

"Hi! my name is Mary Dawk nice to meet you! I haven't seen you before! what's your name!?" she adds loudly out of nowhere spooking Levi, his heart monitor spiking for a second. she gets into his face and Levi widens his eyes u sure about what to do.

"His name is Levi and he's staying with us for a little bit, your uncle Erwin found him"

"uncle Erwie?"

"Yes uncle Erwie?" she sighs with a smile "I'm surprised he still lets you call him that"

"Okie dokie~......Isn't Levi a boys name?"

"yes but just call him Levi, Mary"

"Nice to meet you Levi~.....or whatever your name is~" she smiles and Levi nods ".....Mummy, why isn't Levi saying anything?"

"He has a sore throat" she explains not wanting to get into the obvious muteness that hasn't been discussed yet with the team.

"ok....can we play?"

"I said I'm busy...after this, I have to go round and wake people up and help serve breakfast"

"has Levi had breakfast?"

"he can't...he has to have the special tube with the special water in to feed him"

"can you play me with after breakfast?"

"still busy"

"you never have time mummy" she sighs "when my little sister comes I will never get to have time with you"

"you will" she adds "I'm sorry I need to hurry along now"

Levi sees her disappointed face and Marie looking a little guilty and decides on something. he takes hold of her hand and she looks at him. Levi points to her, then to himself and hopes she gets what he's is trying to say to her. "Mary?....Levi?" she questions ".....you and me?....wait!? are you trying to say you'll play with Levi!?" Levi nods and she beams "thank you!"

"umm, are you sure about this? you don't have to you know" Marie adds and Levi nods and the girl beams even more. The next thing they know, Mary has her hands on the handles and is rushing down the corridor with him. The speed of which she does this is jarring and shocks both Levi and Marie. "Be careful with him!" she calls "and mind the pee bag! we don't want a repeat of what happened then last time when it fell off and you stepped on it by accident causing it to burst everywhere!"

"I will!" she shouts back and keeps going. Levi holds onto the hand rests for dear life as he worries he will crash into something if she isn't careful. His eyes are wide with how fast they were going. she's very strong or Levi is ridiculously light. the last option being more believable from how the heavily pregnant nurse can push him around without a problem. She pushes him into a room big room and it is soon obvious that this is a playroom. "This the playroom for the other boys and girls Levi. There are not many other children that stay here so I always get this to myself. what do you want to do?....oh yeah you don't talk...." she looks at his face then at his hair. "you have lovely long princess hair Levi and it is all messy....can I brush it? I'll be gentle" Levi nods and she slots the chair into a table before pulling up a chair behind the chair and coming back with some other things. she puts things in front of Levi. "I got you some paper and pencils so you can draw whilst I comb your hair" Levi sees the stuff she has given him and decides to draw something. not knowing what to draw, he starts making lines. Levi feels her carefully brush through her hair trying her best to detangle it though he is aware he will have to finish it off in is his own time.

She looks over his shoulder "is that grass? you can use the colours you know" and Levi decides to start actually drawing something. what, he didn't know. Mary seems to notice this and adds "why don't you draw your mummy?" Levi shakes his head a little "hmm okie...you draw something when you think of it" Levi thinks about getting information across to the hospital and starts moving the pencil across the page. Mary talks wildly about her life and how she wants to spend more time with her parents then talks about this teddybear of hers at home and how she had a tea party with them a few days ago. Levi keeps nodding as he lets her talk whilst he keeps doing what he is doing. He produces what comes to mind, tiredness creeping upon him. She joins him drawing, confused on what he is making. "are you drawing a blueberry muffin?" Levi shakes his head and she looks even more, clueless.

She then brings two teddy bears over and explains they are going to be playing doctor with them. Levi watches her listen to the bear's heart and take its temperature. Levi looks at the one she gave him and just stares at it, unsure of what to do. He slyly copies what she was doing so it isn't obvious until he finds a thing that looks like the thing they put on his chest. Mary watches as Levi attaches the pads but is confused by the location of them and what he was doing to the bear because of them being attached. She assumes it is something she hasn't seen her father or mother do yet.

Time passes and she gets up to use the bathroom telling Levi she'll be back in a moment. she comes back a minute or so later, a happy tune in her step since she had someone to play with and stops in the doorway raising an eyebrow. she sees her new friend slumped over on the table and their face on the table, a machine making a loud noise. she walks over to him covering his ear and presses the button Marie always does to make it stop of these kinds of thing. she mashes buttons until it is quiet and sighs before looking over at Levi. "Levi are you ok?" she questions and bends over to see his eyes closed. she nudges him a bit and nothing happens. "weird...you feel kinda hot and you sound weird...oh did you bite your lip it looks a little weird....I'll go tell mummy you're tired" she smiles collecting the drawings, taking her time to make sure they are neat, tidying the toys and putting the stationary away before skipping towards the door."

She walks past the room Levi and her mum were in and goes to sneak a cupcake out, forgetting what she was going to do. She walks past the staff room and her parents see her walk past "Mary?" Nile questions and she pops her head through the doorway.

"yes, dad?"

"I thought you were playing with Levi?" he questions

"yeah...she was" Marie adds "where is he?"

"oh yeah" she mumbles with a mouth full of cupcake "I went to pee and came back a little later to find him asleep with his head on the table so you should put him to bed."

"Oh ok then" Marie adds

"Also mummy that machine was making an annoying noise so I pressed buttons to shut it up as you do" she adds and sees her parents widen their eyes and out of nowhere the noise comes back, echoing down the hallway. A loud high-pitched noise that got louder and louder by the second. She sees her parents gasp before running past her and down to where he was. She looks confused and follows behind them "Mummy? daddy? is something wrong?"

Nile and Marie rush towards where Levi is in and zoom into the room. They immediately set him up and feel he is boiling to the touch. His skin a ghostly white and lips a little blue as his breathing rasps. She hastily checks the machine "shit!" she curses "get me some oxygen now!" Levi's hand quickly grabs her wrist as his eyes snap open, apparent shock from passing out clear on his face as he gasps in a panic, his eyes pouring. she sets his head back to rest as she rushes back down the hallway with him to his room, she adds a worried "open! keep your eyes open Levi! focus me on! stay awake...we've got you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin won't let anyone have him.

A few days later, the blonde lays in bed, a half spent cigarette on his lips. Beside him lay his friend, face in the other pillow. Mike looks towards Erwin seeing his brow tight and questions him. "Was it that bad?" The taller of the two asks "you're smoking"

Erwin zones back in and looks at him "what?"

"The sex Erwin. Was the sex bad?"

"No....no it wasn't"

"Then why are you smoking? You only do that when you are stressed. Want to talk about it?...is it the breakup blues?"

Erwin shakes his head "It's complicated." This here was really complicated indeed. He had gone and picked up a child and took him with him because he started remembering things he previously didn't know about before. He takes him for help and watches as he looks beyond terrified as he is being examined. Then he is told and finds out he isn't in the best state. To end it off, his brother and sister in law didn't even let him stay with him as he promised me would. Erwin hasn't a clue what is going on with him.

And it bothers him.

He doesn't know why it is bothering him this badly, so much that he's stayed with Mike for the last few days. That wasn't really a choice. Mike nagged him into coming over and proceeded to comfort him about his breakup even though that wasn't what was bothering him. Mike being Mike tried to keep him company but like all things involving them both, it got physical. It distracted Erwin for a bit but afterwards, he was left feeling worried inside...plus a little bit sore. Erwin hasn't gotten round to explaining what has happened and for the whole company plus his mother, they don't have a clue Levi exists. The blonde feels as if he has all the right the stay silent about this. There isn't a good way to say that you picked up and took a young teen with you. Erwin decides he'll mention it once he gets things in his head sorted out. "ah...complicated" Mike smirks wrapping his arms around the bare torso of Erwin "I'm smart Erwin, I can help you figure it out" Mike sighs into his skin before taking the cigarette from his hands and putting it into his mouth "I'm your best friend remember" Mike reminds "we've grown up together and all...if something is wrong you can tell me...or do you not trust me? hmm?"

"I will Mike" Erwin sighs blowing the cloud of smoke away from them "and I do trust you..for fuck sake we wouldn't be casually sleeping with the other if I didn't" Erwin clears his throat sitting up, the taller of the two still clinging to him, tab in the mouth and all. "Like I said it is complicated and I don't know how to talk about it...it is sort of a major change in my life"

"So is this about Nanaba?"

"no"

"oh? what about?"

"big decisions and big change"

Mike frowns "stop being fucking cryptic Smith" he mumbles "you're ruining our post-sex cuddles"

"who said that we were cuddling? you are cuddling me" The blonde points out and Mike wants to put the cigarette out on him to shut him up "....it is hard to say..ok?"

"you finally going to date me? is that it?" Mike smirks "your best friend since birth and man you let touch you... let's not forget the one who accidentally broke you and your ex up...I still would have thought you would have told her though about us..."

"what? no" Erwin snatches the cigarette from him taking another drag. He just sighs knowing there isn't a good way to say this. they would think he has lost his mind. "and shut up about that... you are ruining the mood now Mike"

Things grow quiet for a moment, Mike staring at the blonde from back down on the pillow after laying back down. "so...is that a thing that could happen now? us dating? you know...since you and she are broken up now" He watches Erwin sigh and it makes his heart pang a little. Of course, he knows the answer, it is always the same every single time it comes up. To Erwin Smith, he is just his childhood friend and nothing more. Mike wishes it was more. Erwin doesn't need to answer for Mike to know what he is thinking. "ok..." he mumbles "I understand Erwin" He wishes he could understand what is wrong, why he won't let them be a thing. He notices since his breakup, Erwin has been acting weirdly, like a completely different person sort of. He can't pinpoint it but he knows his friend is acting differently than before. his lack of drive during sleeping together is one example. At the end of the day, as long as Erwin is by his side as his friend or whatever they have had going on for the last few years, Mike will be happy.

Mike clears his chest and smiles a "right no point in questioning you" Mike sighs sitting back up "I'll leave it but promise me if things are shit right now in any way shape or form, you tell me ok?"

"ok..." Erwin mumbles.

"fantastic, I don't ever want to be balls deep inside you again and see you with such a bad face...your brows looked stressed as fuck" he playfully shoves him "I'll have to massage them the next time, dick inside you or not"

"oh god please don't...that would be fucking weird" Erwin smirks shoving him back with a small laugh. Mike does have a point with what he is saying but knows that after what he has seen and if it is true, being with him wouldn't seem right. He can't deny that he cares for Mike a lot but those memories confuse him. If Erwin gets the slightest hint from Levi that he knows what it is he saw, he will ask him straight up to his face. He has to because it is all too weird.

"try me" The other smirks and just before he pounces to try to teasingly peck the blonde on the lips, Erwin's phone rings. They look at the device on the side drawers and Erwin sighs picking it up "Who is it? It is 6 pm"

Erwin looks at the screen and freezes for a split second seeing it was his brother "It's Nile" he announces, a slight smile coming to his face "I need to take this"

"since when did you two call each other?!" Mike groans laying back down, waiting for Erwin to do the same as he sits on the side of the bed. Mike listens closely to the conversation but cannot hear a thing that is said to Erwin. The conversation was only 5 seconds long but those few seconds had Erwin's face change almost in an instant. He sees his friend's face drop into a panic after Nile says one single thing to him. Again, Mike was clueless about what was said...but Erwin, Erwin hears the last thing he would want to hear right now.

"He isn't well" Nile breathes down the line "you need to come now...use the back entrance"

Erwin only hears that first part and it makes him act. He leaps out of Mike's bed as soon as Nile says that and ends the call. The sudden movement nearly scares the shit out of Mike and Mike sits confused as Erwin is now running around his room naked trying to find his clothes to dress himself. "Erwin what the fuck is wrong!?" he questions but Erwin just runs around mad trying to dress himself, nearly falling flat on his face as he was putting his jeans on.

"I...I need to go!" he panics picking his phone up off the bed.

"Erwin at least tell me what is going on!" Mike worries "you look fucking panicked out of your mind! You've been acting strangely for the last few days!"

"I...I haven't got the time to explain Mike" Erwin presses and Mike can see it on his face. Whatever it was, his friend looks scared because of it "I'll tell you soon Mike I promise!"

"Has someone else died? your grandad?.....is Heather ok?" Mike asks because he really wants to know what is going on. He wants to be there for his best friend when things aren't the best. Though, when Mike mentions the possibility of someone dying, he sees Erwin's face become worse and a small panicked noise comes from him. Mike widens his eyes at the noise and things go quiet for a second as they stare at each other, Mike's thought, sending Erwin's mind spiralling. It shocks Mike. He has never seen his friend look so worried. For a person who has always had a lavish life, seeing Erwin worried was something he wasn't used to...no...it was frightening. "Erwin," he says softly "tell me what is going on...your face is fucking terrifying me."

And Erwin repeats "no...you...you wouldn't understand"

"at least tell me where you are going, Erwin"

"To Nile, at the hospital"

"is something up with him?"

"no, it isn't him...Mike, I need to go!" And with that, Erwin leaves his apartment and Mike sitting on the bed alone. He just sighs rubbing his face and soon sees from his window, Erwin pulling away in his car. A thought comes to mind. Mike sort of wants to follow him and see what is up, the reason why his friend is in a complete panic. Then again, realising that is easier said than done has him not moving. He could go to the hospital but is faced with the problem of getting in and finding Erwin. If he does find Erwin, he might just tell him to fuck off in a nice way...or he might find out what is wrong. Mike puts on his underwear as he thinks about this. He perfectly knows this is a major invasion of privacy but he is his friend so he feels like he can be nosey. Then again, he didn't want to tell him yet so he might not even find out when he gets there. Mike tries to think of what the problem could be. It isn't his mother or grandfather or Nile himself....he questions himself if the problem could be with Erwin. Thinking it could be to do with Erwin frightens him. In what situations do you need to get yourself to the hospital in a hurry by their request? He doesn't know but the many thoughts of Erwin having some disease or illness have Mike thinking of spending a good amount of time in the shower and anti-backing the entire place.....in a nice way of course....not an 'oh fuck shit what have you brought into my home situation.' He does think of things like a blocked heart valve and the sort.

"Please don't be that..." he sighs out loud "3 days of casual sex and my cock up his arse is not what he needed if his heart is going to give out soon..." Despite his worries for his friend, Mike decides to just leave him be but ensures he will be the first person to find out what the fuck is going on before anyone else. That is apart from Heather, Erwin's mother. If his son is going to pop his clogs she does have the right to know first. Then Mike feels like he's second on the list because to him, he is the most important person in Erwin's life.

Erwin rushes over to the hospital. He doesn't understand why he feels so nervous inside with this news. He doesn't understand why a stranger or whoever this person is making him feel such ways. He knows he looked odd in front of Mike and made him concerned. If only he could have told him what was going on without fear of him thinking something more of it. That wasn't the case and Erwin knows it...well that's what he tells himself anyway despite those memories things that keep poking at his head. His emotions are all over the place and Erwin would love to knows the answer to everything that is bothering him. what were those things he remembered? who is this person? why is he so concerned about him? and many more things. Why is Erwin acting like the person he cares the most about in this world is on their deathbed? There is no way that this young teen is that person....they have just met each other a few days ago and have barely spoken due to time and the fact Levi has gone silent. Erwin keeps reminding himself he doesn't know this person at all. That Levi is just a teen in need and that he is having stress hallucinations and the sort. What is he kidding, he knows something isn't right here and it drives him mad. Speeding down roads, Erwin is reminded of something, his analogy of happiness and Levi's involvement in it. Erwin still can't believe he turned around to a suicidal teen and said all that to him. Though he hates to admit it, Erwin feels as if he has to try and make things better for him, make something right for once in his life. Erwin drives down roads any person would without thinking and soon he sees flashes in his mirror. "fuck sake" he sighs seeing he has caught the attention of the press and tries to ignore it. They follow right behind him and Erwin is defeated knowing there aren't any roads he could go down at this point to lose them. Nevermind not telling Mike, the fucking media will know he has picked out a child before he does. Though he keeps going, heart-pounding and mind wild to the hospital and soon pulls up in the private parking.

He looks to his left and sees them standing right outside his car. He hasn't got time for this, he has to hurry and see him, see if he is ok. So Erwin takes a deep breath to compose himself and exits the car with a calm smile walking straight past them. "Erwin why are you here!? you were here a few days ago"

"Checking on someone" he answers as he keeps walking.

"You were rushing here" they add "Is it Nanaba? is she doing ok?"

"It isn't" he answers thankful he is close to the door "we broke up a few days ago...I won't say anything else for now" The cameras flash at him and he rushes inside the building. He immediately walks passed the front desk to go find him and hears some noises of someone humming. His niece comes skipping past and he hurries to talk to her "Mary!" he calls and she turns with a smile on her face rushing up to him for a hug.

"Uncle Erwin!" she smiles "what are you doing here?"

"where is your dad? or your mummy?"

She smiles a childish laugh and points to Nile's room "talking to people with cameras" she explains and takes his hand "let's go" She leads him down the hall to his room and entering he sees Nile trying to force the window shut, the press trying to keep it open and Marie standing there looking tired. Listening in, Erwin hears the following.

"Nile can you give us a statement on who Erwin is visiting!? we've heard that he brought someone in a few days ago..it that this person!?"

"No statement!"

"you've been very secretive of this person. we've just found out from Erwin he broke up with his girlfriend Nanaba a few days ago, thoughts on that?"

"Just finding out now" he adds because he's that sick of the press, he can't remember if he's been told this already or not "hope she's happy"

"Is there any chance they are a secret lover of Erwin's?"

"no!" he adds "they are not! leave us alone!"

"give us a statement on the situation. If they weren't important, you would have said something!"

Marie pushes past and adds "you want a statement!? we're busy! fuck! off!" before slamming the window shut, locking it and closing the curtains. They both just sigh at them knocking on the window.

Breaking this tense moment was Mary who adds a "Mummy...Daddy...uncle Erwin is here!" she beams and they turn to face him. Erwin can see how tired they look. Utterly drained to the bone. The look on their faces tells him things aren't good.

"Mary go play" Nile adds "we need to have a grown-up conversation with uncle Erwin" she huffs before handing Erwin some paper she had in her hands and walking off. Erwin sits down and they do the same, looking at him.

After a moment, Erwin is the one to speak "how is he?"

"We severely underestimated his condition" Nile explains, his voice quiet "he was fine at first and we all thought he'd recover fine, then early the next morning he took a harsh turn in the other direction. He's been asleep for the last 3 days"

Erwin widens his eyes "and you didn't think about telling me!?" he explains "is he even alive!?"

"yes he's alive Erwin" Nile reassures "but we aren't certain....." he starts and Erwin gives him a look "we aren't certain it will stay that way"

"what...what do you mean?" Erwin adds "what are you trying to say, Nile?" 

"Normally when someone is hospitalised with pneumonia, it takes about a week of treatment to sort them out" he explains "when we were saying he would have to stay, we were going off that....but we weren't factoring in everything else that kept coming up...normally the body would be fighting that...but because of the infections and how underweight he is amongst other things...his body is tackling far too many things at once so things are healing very slowly...so slowly because of his lack of energy and nutrition, his body is struggling to heal...a lot"

"So what are you trying to say to me Nile!?" Erwin gets frustrated since he isn't getting to the point "stop beating around the bush and tell me what you want to say"

"Erwin" Marie sighs taking hold of his hand to calm him "we don't think he's going to make it"

"What..." Erwin whispers his eyes wide "w-when did you decide this?"

"this morning" Nile admits "and that doesn't mean we're leaving him for dead, we're still trying our best"

"What...what is his survival rate?....do you know that?"

Nile sits back and thinks, mumbling to himself before adding a quiet mutter of a number because it frightens him to say it out loud "10%" The married couple see Erwin tense up, his face becoming panicked "you did the best thing Erwin remember that...he could have been dead in a ditch by now if you wouldn't have come to the rescue..."

"Nile...Marie...fight for that 10%" he whispers "he's only young...he doesn't deserve to die"

"We know Erwin" Marie sighs "and if you are wondering why he took such a sharp turn...I'm not too superstitious but it is almost like his body was holding on until he could find somewhere comfortable and safe to go to give up...if that is the case...he'll be comfortable"

"Do you want to go see him?" Nile questions taking the paper out of his hands and Erwin nods. Nile tells him the room number, adding he'll come to see him when he gets a spare minute and Erwin heads off to him. He walks down the hallway looking for his room and soon enough finds it tucked away down the hall from the staffroom and where Mary likes to play. Erwin stops at the door, eyes and hand on the door handle. He takes a few breathes, trying to remind himself why he is so distressed again. He knows he shouldn't be feeling like this over a person he appears to not even know. Erwin creaks open the door and is met with darkness and the sound of a heart monitor. He feels the wall for a switch and turns it on coming to face him.

Erwin feels as if he can no longer breathe.

Levi lies there on the bed, a mask on his face and tubes in his arms. His skin pale and damp with sweat. His breathing shakey and with each exhales comes a quiet whine. Erwin creeps over and places a gentle hand on his forehead. It's fucking burning. He forgets that they are strangers and whispers a quiet "oh sweetheart...look at you...you poor thing." Pulling up a chair, Erwin sits down beside him "you poor thing." Erwin comes to a stand again and walks over to the sink, dampening a paper towel. He comes to sit again and takes it to his face to cool him a little. tracing his arms and face Erwin feels bone and muscle and is reminded of how thin he is. Erwin could cry, he could cry because he feels for him. Something inside Erwin has him thinking of a better outcome so he tries to stay positive "you're going to be ok".

Time passes and Erwin finds a hairband on the floor of the room so he gently lifts his head and ties all of his hair off of his face in a slack ponytail. Erwin thinks again and his mind wonders. His mind wanders back to his father who was in the same situation as him. He wishes he believed him and took him seriously. Thoughts of what his father described to him in his mind. "I wonder," he says out loud "when my father was dying he told me he saw this thing next to him, talking to him...maybe you saw the same thing...A gentle voice keeping you company...I wonder if it is here watching us right now"

Nile comes into the room interrupting him and stands beside his brother. They both are silent until Erwin asks something "what happens if he survives?"

"If he survives there will have to be an investigation into him...I'm not letting him go home to his family in this state" He explains "I might as well let you know what has been going on behind the scenes Erwin." Erwin hums "Grandad and I have been looking into his situation for a while after his name came up on a trafficking group. I knew exactly who this was the second I saw him. We had a plan...he acts like a buyer...makes the purchase....takes him to me so I can help him...we have the evidence of abuse and we save him...He was supposed to end up in my hands a few weeks from now and stay with me since I am a licensed professional....but he somehow ended up in your hands...care to explain how that happened now?"

"He had run away from home a few days ago...he was on a bridge...He was going to jump and end his life"

"Do you know what caused him to run away?"

"clearly everything you can see now...bad time at school and he mentioned he was booked into for a breast augmentation with some doctor a few days"

"doctor? we haven't heard about him being involved with a doctor" Nile questions "I can only assume that might be the root of him looking panicked whilst here" Erwin again hums "I want to know what you were doing to be there"

"I was driving home Nile...you know...after my breakup"

"Alright then" Nile sighs "anyway...with our baby coming soon, I don't think I can stick to what I was going to do...if he survives, he'll have to go into care or wherever they send him...for all we know, they could send him back home and say the evidence isn't clear yet"

"what!? no way! he's not going home! or in care!" Erwin argues

"There isn't any choice Erwin"

"no" he presses "I won't allow it...he.....he is coming home with me...I'm not taking no for an answer Nile"

"Erwin this is serious" he sighs "don't make silly promises"

"It's not silly Nile!" Erwin explains "I...I can't leave him...I promised him I wouldn't"

"Erwin that is a child...He needs an adult who can actually care for him...plus you can't be a legal guardian until you are 19 I believe"

"H-Have my mother sign for him!"

"you are being fucking rediculous Erwin!" Nile starts to argue "what the hell has made you want to take him with you!?" He frowns at his brother and sees him swallow "Erwin?"

"Y-You don't understand Nile" he whispers, throat tight "our father before he died went on this massive speech about life and how he regrets not finding things to make him happy and he worried I would end up the same as him...He told me to find my happiness...something to put my time and energy into...something to care for.....and....and...don't judge me for this but...I think this teen...Levi...is that thing he sent me to do that...."

Nile blinks at him "Erwin rephrase that in a way that I as a doctor, who is in charge of his safety, would not have to worry about your further intentions"

"I'm not trying to say that Nile! not at all!" He explains rubbing his face "I feel shit about everything that has happened with dad and the way I have been acting my entire life...the people I have hurt...I came across him because I stopped on that bridge on the way home going to take myself off it and found him doing the same...I believe with all my heart that dad put him there as a second chance for me Nile....don't call me crazy"

His brother just looks at him quietly "...you should have called me" Nile adds, sadness in his voice "is this really what you want to do?...what you believe?"

"It is Nile"

Nile thinks for a moment, looking at Levi fast asleep. He sighs rubbing his tired eyes and says a simple "fine" and watches Erwin smile "but just so you know if he gets through this...it is going to be messy...there will be investigations...probably court cases...it will be a lot of work...and time...and energy....he will depend on you for everything...for support and the lot....there will be good and bad days Erwin......Remember Erwin, he is a child...things will be difficult for him...emotionally and physically tiring for him. Don't you dare half-ass this...because I will be watching and I will step in if I need to...do you understand?"

"I do" Erwin smiles at him "thank you"

Nile reaches into his pocket and takes out the paper Mary gave him "I think you should see these then if you want to take charge of him" he hands them to Erwin "We didn't know but Levi sat down with my daughter the morning after we sent you home and drew these with her. I think he was trying to tell us something...that was only confirmed when within the drawing was a letter addressed to you...we aren't sure what the drawings mean but I'm sure he can give you insight if he wakes up...I'll leave you be"

Nile leaves and Erwin takes a look at the drawings Levi did. Like his brother, he can see what they are but not what they mean. Then he comes across the letter and reads it to himself.

"Could you please give this to Erwin thank you.

Dear Erwin,

I'm am writing this to you as a thank you and to tell you a few things. With everything that is going on, I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again, so again I'm writing this to say thank you. I am fine right now if you were wondering so do not worry. Marie has been very kind to me and so has your brother. I am lucky I was able to find a way to communicate this letter to you as my voice is working it seems.

I want to explain a few things to you and come clean. As you know, my body is in a bit of a mess and the answer to that is apparently clear to you all. I want to confirm your thoughts, though I am scared of what will come of it. Yes, my mother did this to me and has been doing this for years. I am fed little. That drawing of what mary would say is a muffin, is bread. You can tell Marie that bread was the only thing I was given because I confused her about it. the bread isn't even edible. mouldy bread is my diet. I was forced to see a doctor against my will. In my home should be something which confirms this and gives more information. If there is anything else, you or your family would like to know, tell me and I will write it down the best I can.

The things I could tell you are endless but I don't much paper and my concentration is bad due to me not being well and the fact Mary is trying to sort my hair out.

Thank you so much, Erwin. You have saved my life and if we do not see each other again, I hope you stay well.

Levi."

Erwin finds himself holding the letter to his chest as he looks at Levi. He would have to show Nile if he hasn't already read it. It doesn't answer what those memories are and that bothers him. Levi is right, he saved his life. Though, Erwin has a promise to keep and makes sure nobody is around to hear him say this "I don't know if you can hear me right now sweetheart but I would like to tell you some things...I've messed up quite a lot in my life and hurt some people...I want to change that and that is with you...you saved my life and I will save yours...if you get better I will give you the best life you ever could imagine with me...that is because I care for you...because deep inside I'm sure I know you from somewhere and it drives me mad...we will find happiness with each other."

Erwin finds himself falling asleep with his head on the side of the bed soon after. The visions of memories stronger than ever before. But soon he finds that his surroundings are now quiet within his dreams and everything black. He is just about to realise this and wake up when out of nowhere, he feels something cold touch his head so gently and a soft whisper enter his ears "He won't die" it whispers then says one last thing. 4 words he keeps remembering in those memories he can't avoid. Erwin is about to question if that was what his dad saw before he falls into a deep sleep.

Early in the morning, Levi's eyes drag open with a blink. He turned his head to the side and was surprised to see Erwin sitting beside his bed, face in the mattress fast asleep. His appearance was much more dishevelled since the last time he saw him, his hair was a little out of place, his clothes were slightly creased and there was the sign of bags forming under his eyes. Levi reaches forward and touches his shoulder to wake him up and stirs after a moment. He looks up and is face to face with Levi looking at him. The blonde can't help but smile and Levi smiled weakly back at him. He is so filled with emotion that he takes hold of his hand with his and smiles into it. "I couldn't bring myself to leave after finding out you weren't well. I needed to make sure you were alright." He explains "I'm so happy you are awake" Levi nods at him slowly "did you by any chance hear anything whilst you were out?" Levi shakes his head "well...anyway I'm happy to talk to you again...I thought I was going to lose you for a second there haha"

Levi knowing he almost lost his life moves his lips a little wishing some noise would come up. Erwin sees this and tries to figure out what he is saying. After a moment he suddenly realises what it could be and tells him "I...I think I know what you are saying" he adds but hands Levi a pen and a paper towel. Levi writes something expecting him to not understand it...but instead, he knows what it means. He reads it out loud as Levi moves his lips.

"The cycle must continue" Erwin adds and Levi expects that to be that...but he keeps going without thinking about it "The cycle must continue...and I will follow by your side every time no matter the cost. Through the blood that binds us and ruins us, safeguarding what it means to have lived and loved...I give myself to you" The words spoke themselves from Erwin's mouth without him even thinking about it. Erwin is confused by his sudden outburst of words he never heard said like that before but comes to a standstill when he looks at Levi to see his eyes wide like he's just seen a ghost and eyes starting to fill up.

Levi looks at him. His mind blank, nerves at an all-time high with what this could mean and his voice comes back to him for a single second. He rasps out a quiet "Erwin?"

Erwin is about to answer, to ask what is going on when the door opens and Marie comes inside. Levi quickly wipes his eyes and when she sees him awake she nearly jumps for joy. "You're awake!" She smiles "thank the heavens! You've been out for a few days and everyone was panicked about you and if you were going to make it. I hope this is a sign you are getting better." Levi nods despite having said Erwin's name and she just smiles at him "has Erwin told you yet? You're going home with him. My husband allowed it...I'll be back in a moment with your meds"

She leaves the room and Erwin turns back to him. He's smiling weakly at him and creaks his hand forward to take Erwin's in his. He smiles into his hand, the mask on his face fogging up as he breathes. Erwin still sees he looks exhausted so doesn't mention what has just happened back there, but he smiles at him asking "are you happy?" And Levi grips his hand a little tighter, smiling into it still, nodding.

Erwin hasn't a clue how happy he is right now.


End file.
